Seeker of the Dreams
by HLecter511
Summary: It was the feeling of desire to understand the meaning behind her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** "I am a…Seeker."

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

_A glowing pale yellowish gold crystal gleamed in the palm of a fingerless gloved hand._

_Looking upwards to stare out at a vast desert land._

_There was a sound of crunching from behind. _

_Turning away from staring out at the never-ending desert land to come face to face with a silver helmet with a T-visors to see out of. _

**…****..**

A sharp, deep inhale appeared louder in the small alcove made out of a rocky cliff.

Pale green eyes stared up at the rocky alcove ceiling. The dream imprinted in the mind. Slowly, sitting upwards and patting the side pocket where the crystal from the dream resides in a small cloth bag.

Hands encased in dark worn down brown leather fingerless gloves reached out to grab an equally worn down brown satchel bag. The satchel strap gone across the body. There was some adjustment of a dark tan cloak.

Upon standing upright, the sand rock ground crunches beneath leather boots. Boots which have seen better days. The hands of the individual came up to fix the hood of the cloak before they pulled the hood up and over dark brunette past shoulder length hair.

A small cloth was pulled up from the neckline and brought upwards to cover the lower part of the face. Now, only the individual's pale green eyes shown.

The moment they stepped out of the alcove, their hands dropped away from the hood. The rays from the sun shined down on the cloak figure. There was no breeze, only dry air. It made the desert terrain sufferable.

A sigh escaped from light semi-chapped pink lips. The pale green eyes stared around at the surroundings before the green eyes disappear behind eyelids.

Their eyes shut. There were various thoughts about earlier dream.

It was not the first time of having the particular dream. The first time of ever having the dream, it had been foggy. The closer the individual came to this location, the dream would become clearer. The arrival on Arvala-7 caused the dream to become vivid. The dream was clear now, however, it was also clear the dream has meaning.

It would not be the first where the dreams meant something more. Most of the dreams contained a meaning. There had been one dream of the odd pale yellowish gold glowing crystal in the small cloth bag. Then another dream of floating, and upon waking up, items around the individual were floating.

It was unclear what was going on. There would be many questions to arise, but no answers appear.

Another sigh escaped from the individual. Their movement made the dirt beneath their boots to make a crunching sound.

Once again, the pale green eyes were visible.

There were meaning behind the dreams, and Lucina Starfall was determine to seek for answers.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

A small rock rolled across the ground until it came to a stop. A couple small steps forward and Lucina kicked the rock again. This time the kick sent the rock over a cliff edge.

"Well, this sucks." Lucina muttered.

Once again Lucina found herself at another cliff ledge. For a good while, Lucina has been walking around the rocky, desert terrain. She climbed and walked all sorts of various size hills and cliffs. Throughout this whole time, Lucina could sense it was not the place her dream would take place.

Lucina halted on the ledge of the cliff. She looked over and saw rock platforms jutted out the cliff wall. She nodded her head a little before she jumped down. Her feet hit the first platform with a graceful landing. A few more hops down, and Lucina landed on a huge platform.

Lucina walked across the platform, but came to an abrupt stop. There was an odd sensation spreading throughout her body. Immediately, Lucina reached toward her right side and grabbed the small pouch. She walked the rest of the way across the platform until she came to the ledge. Her eyes were taking in the never ending desert terrains.

The crystal slid out of the pouch when she gave it a tilt. The crystal landed in the palm of her right hand. The crystal stone gleamed from the sun. The sight of the crystal gleaming was a breathtaking sight for Lucina. She felt as if she entered a trance.

A small crunch being her caused her to snap out of the trance. Her fingers tightly wrapped around the jagger crystal. With quick reaction, Lucina whirled around on the heels of her boots. She came face to face with a matte silver helmet with a t-shape visor. Instantly, the latest dream came forth front in Lucina's head. Then something else clicked in her head.

Lucina began to look over the armor the individual wore. Upon her realization, she felt her body become tense. This was not a simple individual. This was a Mandalorian. From what Lucina knew about Mandalore and Mandalorians, the Mandalorians were tough warriors, and were known to be bounty hunters.

The realization of this being a Mandalorian caused Lucina to step away. She began to wonder if her dreams were actually warnings. Her thoughts began to run rapid.

Lucina began to believe someone must had saw her use the unknown power. They saw her use it on one of the planets she visited. Her unknown power where she could move objects with great concentration and a flick of her hand. Thus, this was the reason why a Mandalorian stood before her. There must have been a bounty on her head.

Lucina had taken another step back from the Mandalorian.

"Stop." A deep mans voice came from the Mandalorian.

Once again, she had taken another step back.

Her eyes moved toward the Mandalorian's right hand. The Mandalorian held an Amban sniper rifle.

"Stop. Do not take another step." The Mandalorian stated firmly while they held up their left hand.

Lucina shook her head. She took another step back, but this time her foot did not come in contact with solid ground. Her foot met nothing.

There was the feeling of falling backwards. A scream began to come out of her mouth, but it stopped when a hand clasped around her wrist.

Her eyes were wide. Her heart was racing. There was a black leather gloved hand wrapped around her wrist. This hold prevented her from going over the ledge.

"I told you to stop." The Mandalorian stated dryly.

Lucina stared at the Mandalorian dumbfounded.

The Mandalorian pulled her up and away from the ledge before he let go. Without another word from the Mandalorian, he turned away from her.

Lucina still stared dumbfounded, yet curious.

The Mandalorian was staring back at her. Or Lucina believe he was staring back at her. She could not tell with the helmet on.

"So, um, thank you."

A low hum came from the Mandalorian before he turned away. The Mandalorian walked away from her. He adjusted his hold on the Amban sniper rifle.

For some odd reason, with every step the Mandalorian made, his distance from her did not sit well.

The dream meant something, and this Mandalorian was somehow involve.

"Wait."

The Mandalorian halted in his step. Slowly, the Mandalorian turned halfway around to stare at her. Lucina opened her mouth, but shut it. She was not able to think of anything to say. The Mandalorian noticed, and turned away again.

Lucina watched the Mandalorian bring up the Amban sniper rifle to their face. She saw there was a scope on top of the Amban sniper rifle. The Mandalorian was staring through it and looking for something.

A low sigh escaped Lucina. She began to think of ways to talk with the Mandalorian. She knew she could not say to the Mandalorian about her meaningful dreams. But if she was able to make small talk with the Mandalorian, get to know the Mandalorian a bit more, she could slip in about her dreams.

Lucina looked over to the Mandalorian. She figured if she started some random conversation, it would be a start. Before she could utter a word, there was a loud roar.

A large creature rounded the ledge.

The creature stood on two powerful large hind legs and stood upright on them. These two small arms hung below. It had a large mouth with large teeth. For a large, bulky creature, it struck face.

The creature clamped down on the Mandalorian's arm. The Amban rifle was thrown to the side. The creature swung the Mandalorian around like a chew toy.

Lucina snapped out of shock. She knew she would need to do something.

Lucina sprinted forward. While she ran, she focused on her feet. When it came time to jump, she jumped with all her might. Her concentration in her feet allowed her to jump higher than usual. She landed on top of the creature. Now, Lucina tried to find some sort of area to grab onto to stay on top of the creature.

A loud frustrated grunt came from the creature.

The Mandalorian was punching the creature in the side. Lucina sat on top, and tried to stay on.

The creature let out a loud roar before it flung the Mandalorian away. The movement caused Lucina to let out a yell, and she found herself in the air.

"Oof!" Lucina slammed back first onto the ground.

A low groan escaped from her.

She laid there for a few moments before she sat upright. Her eyes landed on the Mandalorian. Once again, the Mandalorian's arm was in the mouth of the creature. But then out of nowhere a red feathered electric dart hit the side of the creature. It shocked the creature and knocked it out.

There was a loud screech from behind Lucina. Lucina turned halfway around to see what it was. Her eyes widen. There was another one of those creatures. The incoming creature was charging in the direction of the Mandalorian and her.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucina exclaimed.

The Mandalorian was struggling to pull his arm out of the unconscious creatures mouth.

Lucina turned herself to face the creature. She sat up onto her knees. Her right hand twitched. Slowly, Lucina brought up her right hand. She began to clear her mind, and to focus on the charging creature. But then another red feathered electric dart hit the charging creature.

A relief sigh escaped from Lucina, and her right hand lowered on her side.

The creature was shocked and then knocked out. It slammed onto the ground and slid a few feet. The unconscious creature stopped a few feet in front of Lucina.

Lucina was cautious about their surroundings now. She tensed up when she heard another one of those creatures from her right side.

Both the Mandalorian and her prepared themselves. They stared into the direction of the sound. Another one of those creatures appeared, but this time there was a small humanoid figure on top of it. The small figure sat astride on a saddle with a dart gun.

The Mandalorian managed to rip his arm free from the first unconscious creatures mouth with a grunt. The Mandalorian was panting behind his helmet while he was staring up at the new individual.

Lucina pushed herself up onto her feet. She brushed her cloak off, adjusted her hood and she made sure the cloth hid the lower part of her face. Then her eyes settle back onto the unknown small figure.

"Thank you." The Mandalorian breathlessly said.

"Yes, thank you." Lucina said with a gentle tone.

"You are a bounty hunter." Their savior stated more toward the Mandalorian.

"Yes." Mandalorian answered.

"And you are…"

The Mandalorian even looked up from rubbing his wrist to stare at her.

"I am a…seeker." Lucina answered slowly.

"Hmm."

Lucina did not say anything else.

"I will help you. I have spoken." Without another word the man turned away and began to ride away.

Without a word to each other, the Mandalorian and Lucina followed after the unknown man.

**…****..**

Lucina stood outside the home of Kuiil.

Kuiil was the one who saved the Mandalorian and her from the creatures. He owned a vapor farm. But also he maintained a few of the creatures, which earlier, these were the creatures that had attacked the Mandalorian and her.

Lucina stood outside since Kuiil appeared to be more interested to speak with the Mandalorian. She knew it had to do with the Mandalorian's profession as a bounty hunter. Kuiil wanted to discuss matters, which revolve around the bounty hunter.

She crossed her arms on top of the fence of a pen. Earlier, Lucina asked Kuiil about the species of the creatures. Kuiil stated the species were known as a Blurrg. Her eyes stared at a Blurrg inside the pen. The Blurrg trotted around and would randomly roar or grunt.

"You state you are a seeker. Seeker of what?"

Lucina tensed, but then she relaxed. She turned about halfway around to stare down at Kuiil. Kuiil walked beside her and he stared at the Blurrg inside the pen. When she did not answer right away, Kuiil looked up at her with a serious look. He wanted an answer.

"I am a seeker to understand why my dreams led me here."

"Your dreams?" Kuiil questioned with curiosity.

"I have dreams which usually have some sort of hidden meaning in them. This recent dream I had revolved around this planet. There are some dreams which are vivid, and some which start out blurry. This newest dream had started out blurry, so I traveled around. The closer I got to this planet, the clearer the dream became. I knew this was the planet where my dream had taken place. Now, I would need to understand the meaning behind the dream."

"Hmph, has it come true thus far?" Kuiil asked.

"The dream only presented the terrain, but also the Mandalorian."

A curious hum escaped Kuiil.

Lucina looked at Kuiil with raised eyebrows.

"Is the answer the Mandalorian?"

"Maybe, or maybe he is apart of the answer."

"Only one way to find out." Kuiil began.

"What is that?" Lucina eyebrows rose.

"To go with the hunter until you find your answer." Kuiil stated, and then he glanced behind him.

Lucina looked away from Kuiil to stare behind him too. A few feet away from them stood the Mandalorian. She could feel the intense start from the Mandalorian.

"I travel alone." The Mandalorian stated with a firm tone.

Lucina bowed her head a little. Her eyes moved across the ground.

The small clear of the throat from Kuiil made Lucina to look up from the ground.

"We must learn to ride Blurrg." Kuiil announced.

"Wait, what? Why?" Lucina stared at Kuiil.

"I have spoken." Kuiil walked away.

Lucina stared after Kuiil before her eyes settled on the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian stood diagonal from her. She could tell the Mandalorian attention was on the Blurrg in the pen.

"I do not know who you are or what these dreams you have, but as I stated before, I travel alone." Mandalorian stated.

The Mandalorian statement made courage to well up inside of Lucina. Her hands flexed on her sides. She stood tall and firm while she stared at the side of the Mandalorian's helmet.

"There is a reason for you to be in my dreams. I will figure it out whether I travel with you or follow you. But it will happen."

The Mandalorian snapped his attention onto her. He had taken a step toward her, but Lucina turned away from him. She started to walk in the direction Kuiil had gone. The Mandalorian let out a frustrated growl from behind her. Lucina could not help but smirk.

Kuiil had put a more temperamental Blurrg into the pen for Lucina and the Mandalorian to train on. Now, Kuiil stood before the Mandalorian and Lucina with his hands on his hips.

"Who is first?" Kuiil asked.

Without hesitation, the Mandalorian and Lucina pointed at the other.

Kuiil shook his head with a sigh.

Lucina dropped her hand with a huff and rolled her eyes. Sooner or later she would have to do it. Lucina decided she might as well get it done and over with. She started to walk up to the fence, and climbed over it. She sat on top of the fence, and looked down at the Mandalorian and Kuiil.

"I will go first to give the Mandalorian some time to prepare himself to get knocked around a few more times."

A dry, short sarcastic laugh escaped the Mandalorian.

Lucina landed inside the pen.

Almost immediately Lucina had to bring her right hand up. She crouched a little in her spot. The Blurrg kicked the ground, and let out a few huffs. Lucina stayed crouched in case the Blurrg charged. She would be ready to move.

When the Blurrg does charge, Lucina shut her eyes. She zeroed in her focus onto the Blurrg's conscience. When she found a link, she took hold of it. Her eyes snapped open. The Blurrg still charged her. The hold on the link made Lucina to focus and think about being calm. She applied a steady flow of calmness into the connection with the Blurrg.

The Blurrg slid to a stop before her. The Blurrg seemed frozen.

Lucina slowly began to release the hold on the connection with the Blurrg's conscience. As she does so, Lucina was speaking in a soft tone to the Blurrg. The Blurrg was in some sort of daze. It stared around with confusion.

"Hey, it is all right. I am not going to hurt you. I am harmless. It is okay." Lucina continued with a soft spoken tone.

Lucina reached out toward the Blurrg. She grinned a little when she rested her hand on the Blurrg's head.

The Blurrg let out a sharp snort. Lucina made a gentle shushing sound. Then the Blurrg began to bow its head. Its eyes halfway shut. When the Blurrg nuzzle against her hand, Lucina could not help the excited, short laugh which escaped her. She continued to talk to the Blurrg and ran her hand up and down the Blurrg's head.

"I am just going to climb up on top of you and onto the saddle. Okay?"

The Blurrg simply blinked at her.

Lucina nodded and she moved herself to the side of the Blurrg. Her hand gripped the horn of the saddle and then she pull herself up. Lucina swung her right leg over the Blurrg, and now she sat on the saddle. Her hands gripped the reins when the Blurrg took off to trot around the pen.

**…****..**

"Unbelievable." Kuiil mumbled beneath his breath.

The Mandalorian had to agree.

"Never before have I witness someone tame a Blurrg so quickly." Kuiil stated.

The Mandalorian and Kuiil were watching Lucina ride around the pen. They could see the excitement in Lucina's green eyes.

Soon, Lucina jumped off the Blurrg. Lucina landed nearby the section of the fence where the Mandalorian and Kuiil stood. She thanked the Blurrg and then she climbed up and over the fence. Lucina landed between the Mandalorian and Kuiil.

"That was fun." Lucina stated.

"You are an interesting yet mysterious young woman." Kuiil said with a tilt of the head.

Lucina let out a small laugh with a shrug of her shoulders.

**…****..**

When it was the Mandalorian turn to tame the Blurrg, it did not go as quick as Lucina. It was clear the Mandalorian wanted to get on the Blurrg, and hoped it would be enough. But it was not. Patience has to be shown to the Blurrg. Almost every time the Blurrg would buck off the Mandalorian.

Every time the Mandalorian was bucked off, Kuiil would shake his head and sigh. While Lucina was holding back a few chuckles.

For the umpteenth time the Mandalorian was tossed off the Blurrg. For a few moments, the Mandalorian laid on the ground with a low groan. Although he sat up quickly when the Blurrg huffed down at him.

"Perhaps if you removed your helmet." Kuiil pointed out.

"Perhaps he remembers I tried to roast him."

Lucina could not help but snort. She was finding entertainment in the Mandalorian dry sense of humor.

"This is a female. The males are all eaten during mating." Kuiil corrected.

The Mandalorian pushed himself back up onto his face. He turned around to face the Blurrg again. The Blurrg growled in its spot. The Mandalorian wasted no time to get back on top of the Blurrg, but the Blurrg let out a screech. The Blurrg bucked around the pen again.

"He is going to get bucked off again."

"Yes." Kuiil nodded.

The Mandalorian was bucked off and he slammed onto the ground. The Blurrg growled at him. The Mandalorian backed away before he walked around the Blurrg. The Mandalorian stormed over where Kuiil and Lucina stood.

"I do not have time for this. Do you have a Landspeeder or Speeder bike that I could hire?"

"You are a Mandalorian! Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur. Surely you can ride this young foal." Kuiil stated and he waved toward the Blurrg.

The Mandalorian was quiet. It obviously clear the Mandalorian taken in the words Kuiil stated. Lucina decided to help out. She would give a small word of advice.

"Approach slowly and talk to the Blurrg. It senses your aggression so it will be aggressive too." Lucina spoke causing the Mandalorian to glance at her.

Lucina nodded her head toward the Blurrg for the Mandalorian to approach it again.

With both Kuiil and Lucina's words, the Mandalorian approached the Blurrg again. Lucina grinned as she watched how the Mandalorian approached the Blurrg in a slow manner. The Mandalorian held up his hand, and he started to speak in a gentle tone toward the Blurrg. The grin on Lucina's lips widen.

Moments passed, and the Mandalorian was petting the Blurrg. He then moved on top of the Blurrg. Soon enough, the Mandalorian was riding a Blurrg around the pen.

"We are ready." Kuiil stated.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

When it came to riding a Blurrg, it was bumpy.

Lucina rode a bit ahead of the Mandalorian. Kuiil led them through the desert land. It felt forever until Kuiil rode up a small ledge and he came to a halt. The small ledge looked down at an encampment filled with Nikto mercenaries. These were the mercenaries Kuiil spoke about

"That is where you'll find your quarry." Kuiil pointed down at the large compound.

The Mandalorian tried to hand over a pouch filled with credits to Kuiil, but Kuiil held up a hand. Kuiil shook his head, and he refused the payments.

"Please. You deserve this." The Mandalorian said.

"Since these ones arrived, this territory has been an endless stream of mercenaries seeking reward and bringing destruction." Kuiil explained.

"Then why did you guide me?"

"They do not belong here. Those that live here come to seek peace. There will be no peace until they're gone." Kuiil answered.

"Then why do you help?"

"I never met a Mandalorian. I've only read the stories. If they are true, you will make quick work of it. Then there will be peace again…I have spoken." Kuiil explained.

Kuiil turned the Blurrg away. He gave a nod to Lucina as he passed by her and then he rode off.

Lucina looked at the Mandalorian. She hopped off the Blurrg and she walked up the incline of the ledge. She heard the sound of the Mandalorian's armor clicking behind her. Lucina crouched low and then she crawled up at the top of the ledge to lay down.

"You should have gone back with Kuiil."

"Do not worry about me. I can handle myself." Lucina stated and she did not even look at him.

The Mandalorian sighed.

"If you say so." The Mandalorian laid down beside her and he pulled out a small telescope to look through.

Lucina could see many tiny movements inside the encampment. She figure there would be a lot of Nikto mercenaries roaming around the place. The encampment appeared to be some sort of headquarters.

"Oh no."

"What?" Lucina glanced at the Mandalorian.

"Bounty droid." Mandalorian answered.

The Mandalorian and Lucina watched an IG-11 entered the encampment. The IG-11 started to attack the Nikto mercenaries with no hesitation. An annoyed sighed escaped the Mandalorian. He stood up from the ground.

Lucina followed suit.

"Droids." The Mandalorian muttered with distaste.

Lucina followed the Mandalorian all the way down the cliff to the encampment. The two managed to sneak their way inside the encampment and toward the largest building inside the compound. The IG-11 droid now stood in the middle of the courtyard of the encampment.

_"__Subparagraph 16 of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset."_ The IG-11 said loudly toward the rest of the group of Nikto and other species of mercenaries hiding throughout the encampment.

"Stay here. I got this." The Mandalorian held his hand up at her.

"O-kay." Lucina replied.

Lucina leaned against the pillar with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched the Mandalorian step out from behind the pillar.

"IG Unit! Stand down." The Mandalorian stated in a loud firm voice.

The IG-11 shot at the Mandalorian. The blaster hit the Mandalorian straight in the beskar chest plates. The force of the shot sent the Mandalorian backwards, where he landed into empty fuel barrels.

"I'm in the Guild!" The Mandalorian held up some sort of device Lucina did not quite know.

It appeared to be a small square box with two antennas attached at the top by a silver ball.

"Oh yeah, you got it all right." Lucina blurted out.

The Mandalorian head snapped in her direction. She has a feeling the Mandalorian was glaring at her. She gave a shrug of her shoulders while she continue to hide behind the pillar. The Mandalorian had gone back to converse with the IG-11 about how they were on the same side.

_"__You are a Guild member? I thought I was the only one on assignment."_

"That makes two of us. So much for the element of surprise." The Mandalorian stood up straight, but he leaned against the pillar beside Lucina.

_"__Sadly, I must ask for your fob. I already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine."_ The IG-11 requested.

"Is this droid serious?" Lucina said a bit too loudly with a roll of her eyes.

_"__Who is behind there with you?"_ IG-11 brought up its guns to point at the pillar.

"Wait, wait, you do not have to do that. It—it is um—" The Mandalorian shook his left hand and his head.

It was clear the Mandalorian was trying to come up with a role for her so they both do not get shot by this IG-11. Lucina did not know what compelled her to do it, but the first idea to come to mind, she blurted out loud.

"His wife."

"What!? The Mandalorian snapped his head in her direction.

Now, Lucina knew for sure the Mandalorian glared at her.

Lucina pushed the Mandalorian back against the pillar. She poked her head around his body, and she gave a polite wave at the IG-11.

"Sorry, we figure two would be a good idea to take up this task for such an important assignment." Lucina made up with a sheepish laugh.

She hoped what she said worked.

There was a few moments in silence before the IG-11 lowered its weapons.

A relief sighed escaped Lucina.

"I don't believe it…" The Mandalorian muttered with disbelief that the droid believed her.

_"__I ask for the fob as I have stated the writ."_

"Unless I'm mistaken, you are, as of yet, empty-handed." The Mandalorian pointed out.

_"__This is true."_ IG-11 replied.

"I have a suggestion."

_"__Proceed."_

"We split the reward."

_"__This is acceptable."_

"Great. Now let's regroup out of harm's way, and form a plan." The Mandalorian told the IG-11 while he hid back behind the pillar.

_"__I will of course receive the reputation merits associated with the mission."_

"Can we talk about this later?" The Mandalorian asked in a quick tone.

The Mandalorian wanted to get out of the encampment, and to think of a better plan to approach the encampment.

_"__I require an answer if I am to proceed…"_ The IG-11 did not finish its sentence as the Nikto mercenaries, who were residing in the encampment, launched an attack.

The IG-11 was hit by a blaster bolt from the rooftop. The attack made the droid to go into alert mode.

"Are these droids always this stubborn?" Lucina asked with raised eyebrows.

The Mandalorian knelt down and he fired a shot with his blast pistol. He took out the Nikto merc on the rooftop. Lucina peeked around the pillar. She was watching as more and more mercenaries were emerging out from their hiding places throughout the encampment.

"Oh this is not good." Lucina muttered.

A hand grabbed the back of her cloak and they ripped her back behind the pillars. Blaster bolts rapidly hit the pillar the Mandalorian and her hid behind. Every blaster bolt were causing pieces of rock and dust to fly everywhere.

"We are moving." The Mandalorian pulled her along while he fired rounds from his blast pistol.

When the Mandalorian and Lucina were passing a door, it open.

A Nikto mercenary jumped out and at the Mandalorian.

As the Mandalorian was going to handle the Nikto mercenary, Lucina decided to act. She kicked the Nikto mercenary in the stomach causing the Nikto mercenary to bend over. She slammed her knee upwards into the Nikto's face before she delivered a round house kick across the Nikto mercenary face. The Nikto mercenary collapsed on the ground with a groan, but it came to a stop when the IG-11 shot the mercenary.

A hand grabbed her again and she was pulled behind a manmade wall.

She looked at the Mandalorian, who was staring at her.

"You're welcome." Lucina simply stated before she ducked as more blast fire shot over their heads.

The Mandalorian pulled out the fob. When he pointed the fob at the main building doors, the fob was beeping in a rapid pace.

"He is in there." The Mandalorian stated.

The IG-11 stepped out from hiding. The IG-11 began to fire off many rounds with its multiple arms and weapons. The IG-11 move allowed the Mandalorian and Lucina to run over to a wider pillar to hide behind. The IG-11 was soon behind another pillar and it glanced over at them.

_"__It seems we are trapped. I will initiate self-destruct sequencing."_

It took a couple of seconds for Lucina to digest what the IG-11 declared. When she realized what the IG-11 stated, her eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

"Wait, did it just say self-destruct?" Lucina exclaimed over the blaster firing.

The Mandalorian and Lucina stared at one another before the Mandalorian looked over at the IG-11.

"Whoa, you're what?"

_"__Manufacturers Protocol dictates I cannot be capture. I must self-destruct." _

"Do not self-destruct…cover me." The Mandalorian stated.

The Mandalorian ran over to the panel on the door while the IG-11 began to fire off rounds at more Nikto mercenaries.

While the Mandalorian worked on the door, Lucina brought up her right hand. She had snagged the Mandalorian's spare blast pistol. She shut her eyes and she began to relax her mind. The sounds of the blast firing became a dull noise.

"There's too many." The Mandalorian stated.

Lucina open her eyes. She pushed away from the pillar, kicked up a random steel plate from the ground and she gripped it in her left hand. Lucina brought it up as a shield while her right hand poked out from its side. She start to fire off rounds from the blast pistol.

**…****..**

The Mandalorian eyes widen when Lucina stepped out from behind the pillar with a random steel sheet. The steel sheet was taking the blunt of the shots from the mercenaries blasters. But she was firing right back with a blast pistol herself. There was a determined expression upon her face. It was then the Mandalorian realized something.

He touched his side and he noticed his spare blast pistol was gone.

His attention shot back to Lucina. He saw her take out a handful of mercenaries with precise aim. It made him to believe she was lethal then she appears. The way she fought close combat against the mercenary, who tried to grab him earlier, had shown him she could fight. Now, he was witnessing her marksmanship. He was beginning to feel as if Lucina was hiding something behind the innocent appearance.

"Luc—" He wanted to snap at her for taking his gun and for being a bit reckless, but was cut off from the IG-11 speaking.

_"__Your wife is very skilled."_

"She is n—Lucina duck!" The Mandalorian shouted.

A large Nikto mercenary appeared with a machine gun blaster and began to fire rapid rounds. Lucina dove behind the water well wall and she stayed low. The rapid blast hit the pillar the IG-11 and the Mandalorian hid behind.

**…****..**

Lucina put the dented steel sheet over her head when debris from the rapid firing blast hit the pillar. Although when the firing came to a stop, Lucina looked up. She saw the Mandalorian had taken over the blaster machine gun now.

She would continue to watch as the Mandalorian finished off the rest of the Nikto mercenaries with the machine gun blaster. When there were no more, he hopped off.

Lucina stood up and she tossed the steel sheet aside. The Mandalorian walked right up to her.

"Good work, my dear husband." Lucina tossed the Mandalorian his spare blast pistol.

"Next time do not take my pistol, my lovely wife." The Mandalorian stated sarcastically while he caught the blast pistol and holster it.

_"__I will disengage self-destruct initiative."_ IG-11 announced from its spot on the ground.

"Lovely." Lucina mumbled while she stood back as the Mandalorian helped the IG-11 back to its feet.

Lucina walked toward the large door. She stared at it before her eyes flickered to the panel. The panel was shot up. Sparks were spitting out of it.

"How is it going to open now?" Lucina turned around to face the Mandalorian and the IG-11.

Her eyes widen when she saw the Mandalorian grabbed the blaster machine gun. She ran out of the way, and she stood back at a safe distance. She watched as Mandalorian used the gun to cut out the door until the door slammed onto the ground.

Lucina walked on one side of the Mandalorian and the IG-11 on the other side of him. Before the three could take a step in, one of the Nikto mercenary popped out from behind a container. But the Nikto mercenary was no match for the quick draw of the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian taken them out with a single shot from the blast pistol.

"Anyone else?" The Mandalorian called out, but there was no response.

_"__The tracking fob is still active. My sensors indicate that there is a life form present."_ IG-11 confirmed.

Out of nowhere, Lucina felt an odd tug in her body. Her eyes moved around the room until her eyes landed on some sort of off-white egg shape container. Without a word, Lucina walked toward the odd container. The Mandalorian was using the fob, and the fob was binging loudly toward the egg shape container.

"Lucina…"

She ignored the Mandalorian.

The invisible tug was strong. She was beginning to wonder of the possibility of finding some sort of answer to her dream. The closer Lucina got to the container, the more she felt the odd sensation pulsing through her body.

Lucina stopped in her tracks when she stood before the container.

The Mandalorian appeared on her right side. Lucina reached toward the container and she pulled the netting off of it. In the corner of her eyes, Lucina saw the Mandalorian put away the fob. He was the one to reach out and hit a button on the container.

The top slid open to show a brown blanket inside. But beneath the brown blanket, something was moving. Whatever it was began to rise.

"Wait. They said 50 years old."

_"__Species age differently. Perhaps it could live many centuries."_ IG-11 answered.

The blanket was moved down by three green fingers to show a face.

"Aww." Lucina reacted almost immediately at the sight of the green child with large pointy ears, cute button nose and large brownish gold eyes.

The child cooed at the sight of them.

The sensation through her body pulsed again. Then Lucina felt something tickle her mind. The longer she stared in the big brownish gold eyes, the more she was feeling like it was the living being in front of them which tickling her senses.

_"__Sadly, we'll never know."_ IG-11 started to raise its gun.

"No." Lucina and the Mandalorian said at the same time.

The Mandalorian grabbed the IG-11 gun hand. Lucina moved herself a little forward. She was ready to snatch the child out of harms way.

"We'll bring it in alive." The Mandalorian stated.

_"__The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated."_ The IG-11 brought up its gun toward the green child.

"No, you cannot do this." Lucina exclaimed when she felt a wave of protectiveness come over her.

Lucina moved to step in front of the child to protect it, but she did not have to do so. The Mandalorian shot the IG-11 in the head. The IG-11 dropped dead on the ground behind the Mandalorian. Lucina stared at the dead droid and then she stared at the Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian moved forward to reach outwards with his pointer finger toward the child. Lucina watched as the child brought up its hand and it pointed its own pointer finger at the Mandalorian's finger.

"Cute." Lucina whispered.

"Let us go. We need to move out of this area." The Mandalorian stated and he turned away.

"Right." Lucina nodded.

Lucina looked down at the child, who was staring up at her and cooing. She reached out and the child grabbed ahold of her finger.

Immediately, Lucina was hit with a wave of energy. The child let a loud happy squeal which drew the Mandalorian's attention. Lucina shut her eyes. She let the electrifying sensation reenergize her body. This child is like her, and she never felt so happy.

She was not alone anymore.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is a start of a new series.**

**I do apologize if I get any sort of information wrong. I just watch the movies and this show and that is about it. So, if I get any sort of terminology wrong or anything other information wrong, I do apologize. Thus, this is a sorry before hand. **

***** ****ALSO:**** I sometimes point out a particular subject at the end of my stories (and it is also on my profile page), but I do not have the best grammar. I mess up when it comes to tenses and such. It has been a problem for me since I was little, and at this time, I am not going to go further into the subject. So, I do apologize if the grammar might be 'eh' at times. I would like to point out how ****_English is the only language I know_****. I do not know how to speak any other languages….Furthermore, English is the only language I can comprehend and speak. And so I just wanted to point out my grammar, and about my profile page, which shows how English is the only language I know. *****

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the rest of the chapters for this story:**** I do not own anything about the ****_Star Wars_**** series or ****_The Mandalorian _****series.  
However, I own my original character, Lucina.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

***** There is an Author Note/Message at the end of this chapter. *****

**…****.**

**Chapter:** Stripped Starship

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

It was quiet.

Too quiet for the Mandalorian and Lucina.

The egg shaped cradle floated and followed them. The Mandalorian managed to program the cradle system with an activation of a control on his gauntlet.

The cradle floated between the two adults. They were walking through canyon pathways.

There was a disturbance in the air which drew Lucina's attention. Her eyes moved around their surroundings until her eyes met the Mandalorian's stare. His head was turned toward her. There was more than one presences around them. Lucina made an eye gesture toward the cliff wall over her left shoulder. The Mandalorian gave her the tiniest of head nods.

Lucina stared forward. She saw a shadow pass over them from above.

The child's attention drew upwards. Even the child sensed a presence.

The next moment happened fast.

A Trandoshan warrior jumped down from above and they swung at the Mandalorian. Lucina stayed with the child, but the cradle was pushed back by the Mandalorian. Lucina ducked when two more Trandoshan warrior appeared from the crevices of the canyon. They were trying to take her down.

Lucina pulled out a dagger from one of her over the knee leather boots and she sprinted forwards. She kicked out the legs of one of the Trandoshan and then sliced them down. She ducked under the Mandalorian's swing of his Amban rifle toward another Trandoshan. Lucina jumped upwards to deliver a hard kick across the face of another Trandoshan warrior. She landed and ducked down as the Mandalorian electrocuted the Trandoshan she kicked with the Amban rifle. Lucina twirled on the heel of her boots. She spun around and against the Mandalorian's back to kick the legs out at the other Trandoshan warrior he had been fighting. She stepped aside as the Mandalorian brought down the end of the spiked Amban rifle on the Trandoshan and shocked them.

The sound of footfalls behind the Mandalorian and Lucina made them to look. There was one Trandoshan warrior left, and the Trandoshan charged the child with a knife raised above their head.

Lucina threw her dagger, and watched as the dagger embed in the back of the Trandoshan thigh. The Trandoshan staggered, but did not give up. But due to Lucina's quick reaction, it had given the Mandalorian enough time to aim his Amban rifle at the back of the Trandoshan. With a single shot from the Amban rifle, the Trandoshan disintegrated. There was nothing but torn up rags left in the Trandoshan place.

Lucina walked over to the child and she checked to make sure everything was okay. But her attention was drawn over to the sound of beeping. She saw it was a fob. One of the Trandoshan had it. Her eyes moved away from the fob to stare at the Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian stared at the fob, but then he stared at her.

Both the Mandalorian and Lucina knew there were more than one bounty hunter coming after this child.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The three stopped for the night after they climbed out of the bottom of the canyon.

Lucina was checking around the area while the Mandalorian was watching the child. She made her way back over to them.

There was small lantern set up by the Mandalorian. As Lucina got closer, she realize the Mandalorian was hurt. The Mandalorian was trying to seal up a slash across the bicep of his left arm.

"You were injured?"

"It is nothing."

Lucina knew down beside him and smacked his hand away from the wound. She snatched the device from him, and she began to zap the wound shut for him. But then she felt a tickle in the back of her mind. She paused in her work to look behind her. She heard a coo sound.

The child escaped the cradle and came to stand by the Mandalorian and Lucina. Lucina saw the child bring up its hand toward the injury. Immediately, Lucina knew the child was going to attempt to heal the injury. But was unable to do so when the Mandalorian stood up and he picked the child up. He brought the child back to the cradle and set it back inside.

"I can do it." The Mandalorian stated when he sat down in front of Lucina again.

"It is fine." Lucina said lowly.

She resume her work on zapping the wound shut.

The whole time she thought about using her unknown abilities and see if she could attempt to heal his injury. Yet she resisted.

Lucina grew up with curiosity about who she was. She could do certain things no one else could do. As she grew, she studied more into her dreams. There was a point she came across an unknown ability known as the Force. She began to believe what she can do was called the Force, but she was not completely a hundred percent sure. Although during her studies, she came across the history of the Mandalorians. There was one battle between the Mandalorians and the Jedis. She noted how the Jedi people were also known as Force-sensitives. This made her even more curious since the history pointed out the moves the Jedi could do.

But when Lucina met this particular Mandalorian, he appeared different from what she imagine. He saved the child's life and appeared to be effected by the child.

Lucina will admit she was fearful for her secret to appear.

After she studied the Mandalorian and Jedi battle, she dug more into the Jedi. It led her to read and hear about the tragic history of the Jedi and the Jedi Order. If she was found out about, she was afraid a bounty would be placed on her head. Yet, here she was traveling with a Mandalorian. But she continued to think about her dream. The Mandalorian was in it, but after they found the child, she began to believe both the Mandalorian and child were her answers.

A cooing sound made her to stop what she was doing. The Mandalorian let out a tire sigh. Lucina could not help but snicker a little. The Mandalorian picked the child up and he held the child in front of him. It was clear he did not know what to do with a child.

"You do know the child is not going to bite you, right?" Lucina pointed out.

"I know that."

"Then stop holding the child as if they are covered in Blurrg vomit."

"You had to bring up those Blurrgs." The Mandalorian muttered while he set the child back into the cradle.

Lucina shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

The Mandalorian sat back down. He began to work on a piece of his armor. Lucina laid back onto her back. Her hands were clasped together on her stomach as she stared up at the night sky.

"You said you had dreams. That I was a part of them." The Mandalorian started.

"Yes." Lucina turned her head to stare at the Mandalorian.

"What else?" The Mandalorian paused in his work.

Slowly, Lucina pushed herself up with her hands pressed behind her. Her eyes turned away from the night sky and settle on the Mandalorian. Her eyes glanced at the child. The child was staring back and cooing.

"It contained this planet and you. My dreams usually show answers or have some sort of hidden meaning. Everything happening thus far has happen in my dreams. There is something more though, and I do not know what. Then this child, well, I can tel this child is special."

There was no reply.

Lucina stared at the Mandalorian. He was staring at the child, but his attention came back onto her.

"This child is a bounty. The child will be gone soon."

A small snort could not help but escape her. Her reaction made the Mandalorian to tilt his head.

"This child is special, and this child is more than a simple bounty." Lucina stated firmly.

The conversation would turn into one which would make her upset. She did not want to continue the conversation. She laid back down and she stared up at the night sky. Her head turned from the sky to stare at the child.

The child cooed and then climbed out of the cradle again. She heard the Mandalorian sigh. The ground crunched beneath his boots as he was about to stand up.

"Don't." Lucina held a hand up at him.

The child walked to her and then sat down beside her. She smiled at the child when the child laid its head on her outstretched arm. The child let out a small yawn and then began to fall asleep.

"Cute." Lucina whispered.

She stared at the child until she felt herself drift off.

**…****..**

**…****..**

The moment the sun came up and the suns rays casted over the land, Lucina woke up. The first sight to welcome her was the child. The child was sleeping on her arm. The second sight was a blanket over them. But it took a moment for Lucina to realize it was not a blanket. It was a familiar worn, torn charcoal gray cape.

A small smile appeared on her lips.

Lucina picked up the child with carefulness and then she picked up the cape. She set the child into the cradle before she turned away to stare at the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian stood at the top of the hill and stared out at the landscape. As if he sensed her awake, the Mandalorian turned around in his spot and he began to walk down the hill and toward her.

The cradle began to move along with the Mandalorian. Lucina walked toward the Mandalorian. She clenched the dark, charcoal gray cape to her chest. The polite gesture of the cape from the Mandalorian made Lucina to believe the Mandalorian was not a coldhearted bounty hunter. Underneath the beaten and hard armor was a Mandalorian with a heart.

Lucina stepped in front of the Mandalorian and she held out his cape.

"Thank you." Lucina bowed her head a little.

The Mandalorian accepted the cape back and he gave her a simple nod. The Mandalorian turned from her and he clipped his cape back onto his armor.

There were no words exchanged on their walk back to the Mandalorian's ship. Most of the travel was walking in silence.

Lucina did try to make small talk, but the Mandalorian would make short answers. It usually ended the conversation, which made Lucina to roll her eyes.

Lucina turned her attention onto the child. The child always looked at her whenever she would do the occasional glance to make sure everything was all right. The child would make a happy sound, and at times, the child would make attempts to grab the pouch on her right hip. The action made Lucina to raised her eyebrows. She wondered if the child could sense something about the mysterious crystal.

When the three of them walked over a large hill, the Mandalorian's starship was in sight. However, there was also the presence of a large sandcrawler beside the starship. The Mandalorian's starship was partially stripped of anything valuable.

Lucina knew by the sandcrawler, the small figures walking around and carrying pieces of the starship, that these were Jawas.

"Well, that does not look good." Lucina said dryly.

The child made a coo sound as if agreeing with Lucina.

The Mandalorian pulled his Amban rifle off his back and he gone down on one knee. He pulled the scope off the top of the rifle to look through it. The Mandalorian let out a frustrated growl. He placed the scope back on top of the rifle and he began to take aim at the Jawas.

Without anymore hesitation, the Mandalorian began to fire and reload the rifle. The attack made the Jawas to drop whatever they had and run back inside their sandcrawler. The sandcrawler started up and began to drive off with most of the Mandalorian's starship pieces inside.

The Mandalorian did not waste any time to stand up and take off running after the sandcrawler. Lucina cursed beneath her breath and she ran after him. She scooped up his Amban rifle off the ground since he threw it to the ground to run. The child's cradle floated behind Lucina.

"Seriously, we can wait until they stop!" Lucina shouted after the Mandalorian.

"No!" The Mandalorian shouted.

Lucina shook her head. She continued to run, but she watched as the Mandalorian grabbed the sandcrawler. Lucina ran at a pace where she would not leave the child behind, especially with other bounty hunters looking for the child. She was watching the Mandalorian climb up the sandcrawler, but at the same time, wincing when Jawas were throwing random items at him.

"Oh my…" Lucina gasped when the Mandalorian tossed a Jawa off the side.

The Mandalorian was getting closer to the top, but fell back down when the Jawas cut his climbing wire.

Lucina held her breath, but she let out a sigh of relief when he caught himself. The Mandalorian finally got to the top of the sandcrawler with his blast pistol drawn.

"Oh good, he managed to get to the to—" Lucina words died when the Mandalorian became stiff as a board on top of the sandcrawler.

The Mandalorian tilted backwards and fell off the side of the sandcrawler. He landed back first in the sand dune, and he was not moving.

"No, no, no." Lucina ran faster until she slid down onto her knees beside the Mandalorian.

There was an electrical current spreading through his body. Blue sparks erupted from his armor.

The child's ears dropped.

Lucina reached out and waved her left hand over the Mandalorian's body. Almost immediately the electrical current disbanded. With the current gone from his body, Lucina reached forward and she placed her hand against the side of his helmet.

"You do not get to stop here, Mandalorian. Get up you stubborn man."

It was quiet for a second until the Mandalorian let out a grunt. He started to sit up, but struggled to do so. Lucina helped him sit upright. He was panting heavily behind his helmet. His head turned into the direction of where the sandcrawler had gone. His attention then turned to the child. The child's ears moved up at the sight of him awake and alert. Soon the Mandalorian pivoted his attention onto Lucina.

"Now that you had the shock of your life, shall we think of a plan. And next time you should not drop important tools." Lucina stated and she pushed him in the chest causing him to fall back into the sand.

Lucina stood up and she dropped his Amban sniper rifle beside him. She walked away from him and the child. Her mind was set to continue to walk and to head in the direction of the Mandalorian's starship.

The walk back, Lucina stayed in front. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities of the Mandalorian thinking about how the electrical current vanish from their body so quickly. She knew she was probably being paranoid, but she knew this Mandalorian was smart. Lucina noted he said nothing to her about the electrical current, and he did not attack her. Thus, she was taking this as a good thing. Or maybe he was thinking, but was in complete shock to not do anything.

Lucina shook her head and she told herself to stop being paranoid.

The arrival back to the stripped starship was quiet. Lucina sat herself down on the ramp with the child's cradle beside her. The Mandalorian walked into the stripped starship to assess the damage. Every so often she could hear his frustration. The child slipped out of the cradle and stared behind her.

Lucina glanced behind her to see the Mandalorian.

"Kuiil?" Lucina suggested.

"Yes." The Mandalorian nodded and he picked the child up.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucina was about to stand up, but she stopped when there was a gloved hand in front of her.

Her eyes traveled up the hand and toward the owner of the said hand. The Mandalorian stared down at her, or she believed he stared at her. Without any comments, Lucina placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her up from the ramp.

"Thanks."

A small hum escaped him and he turned away.

"Let us move. Daylight is vanishing."

**…****..**

**…****..**

"I really wished a Blurrg would appear."

"I would rather walk." The Mandalorian mumbled.

A small snicker escaped from her, but she quieted up when the Mandalorian's head snapped toward her. She has a feeling he was glaring at her beneath his helmet visor.

The sun was almost set. The sky was a little lit for them to see in front of them. The sight of lights ahead made the Mandalorian and Lucina to know they were close to Kuiil's vapor farm. There were sparks flying from one of the towers on the land. Kuiil was doing some sort of wielding with the tower.

The Mandalorian stopped first and then Lucina. The child's floating egg shape cradle stopped beside the Mandalorian. All three stared up at Kuiil.

"I thought you two were dead." Kuiil turned away from his work to stare down at them.

Lucina shook her head while the Mandalorian stayed quiet.

Kuiil climbed down from the tower to confront them.

**…****..**

The Mandalorian requested for a tool to fix and reboot his armor, since the electrocution from the Jawas effected his armor. Lucina sat on top of a boulder the Mandalorian rested his foot. He was cursing beneath his helmet while he was fixing his armor. Her eyes were on the child, who was out of the cradle and was trying to catch a frog.

"This is what was causing all the fuss?" Kuiil gestured toward the child.

"I think it's a child." The Mandalorian paused in his work to glance at the child before he focus back on his gauntlets.

"It is better to deliver it alive then." Kuiil stated while he walked toward his work bench.

"My ship has been destroyed. I'm trapped here."

"Stripped. Not destroyed. The Jawas steal. They don't destroy." Kuiil corrected.

Kuiil grabbed something off the work bench and he walked back over to the Mandalorian to hand the Mandalorian another tool.

Lucina let out a small amused laugh when the child almost had the frog, but missed. The child let out a loud whine and then moved as quick as possible after the frog again. Her laughter drew the Mandalorian's attention to stare at the child too.

"Stolen or destroyed, makes no difference to me. They're protected by their crawling fortress. There's no way to recover the parts." The Mandalorian said and he turned his attention off the child to his armor.

The child hopped on top of the frog.

"Oh, you got it, little one." Lucina chuckled toward the child.

The child appeared to smile and held up the frog to show it off.

"You can trade." Kuiil suggested.

"With Jawas? Are you out of your mind?" The Mandalorian asked loudly in disbelief.

Lucina stood up from the boulder and she glanced between Kuiil and the Mandalorian.

"I will take you to them. I have spoken." Kuiil ended the conversation.

Hearing a loud squeal from the child, Kuiil, the Mandalorian and Lucina looked back over to the child.

The child had the frog halfway in its mouth.

"Oh no! Do not eat that." Lucina cringed while she took a step toward the child.

"Hey! Spit that out." The Mandalorian said, but the child already consumed the rest of the frog.

The child smiled at them, but then the child let out a loud burp and then a small giggle.

Lucina glanced back at the Mandalorian and Kuiil.

"You know, it is weird to say but that was actually disgustedly cute." Lucina nodded her head downwards to the child who came forward to clench her right pant leg.

A sigh escaped from the Mandalorian with a shake of the head. Kuiil let out an amused short snort before he walked away to get ready to bring them to the Jawas.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was a new chapter before the New Year!**

***** Also, I wanted to point something out real quick. I usually put this topic about myself in the beginning of my new stories, but I forgot to do so for this story. **

**I had dealt with this in the past, but ****English is my only language****. **

**I should apologize for my grammar. There are times where I either struggle a little or a lot when it comes to my grammar. I mess up when it comes to tenses or too many commas and other things. I grew up and dealt with this issue, and there is some reason behind it, but it did not hold me back from accomplishments, such as graduating from college and entering my lifetime goals. So, I do apologize if my grammar is all over the place. It is not the first time, and I know it will not be the last time. But English is my only language. (Unless you count the one semester of Latin I did take, which I am glad I do not have to deal with it ever again…and never have to deal with Stat classes again)…Furthermore, I understand my grammar can be 'eh,' but English is the only language I know.**

**I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.**

**Without further ado please enjoy.**

**Thank you!**

**And Happy New Years!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** An Egg? Seriously?

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The night skies was shrouded by dark clouds. The dark clouds open up into a heavy downfall of cold rain. At first the rainfall had been pleasant. The cool raindrops in the hot and dry desert terrain. Yet after a while, Lucina was drenched in her cloak. Everything felt heavy on her body.

She sat on top of a small trailer, which was being dragged by a blurrg that Kuiil was riding. At the front of the trailer sat the Mandalorian. He sat on top of a tool box. Lucina sat behind him with her back against his back. The child had escaped the cradle and sat with Lucina. Lucina used her cloak to shield the child away from the heavy rainfall.

Lucina could not help but drop her head back against the Mandalorian's back and shut her eyes. She felt exhausted. She wanted to fall asleep. Beneath her head she felt the Mandalorian shift, and then the movement stopped. She was waiting for him to make a comment, but he said nothing. He only removed the Amban rifle from his back. With no more movement and no words, Lucina was beginning to feel herself drift off to sleep while she was holding onto the child.

The sound of Kuiil saying something loudly was when Lucina began to arouse from her sleep.

"What is going on?" Lucina mumbled, but it was loud enough for the Mandalorian to hear.

"Jawas." The Mandalorian stated in an annoyed tone.

Lucina unraveled her cloak to check on the child. She saw the child was awake. The child smiled and moved off her to allow her to stand up. She balanced herself on the floating trailer before she turn around to see the familiar sandcrawler along with the Jawas. Her eyes flickered downward to the child, who clenched her pant leg and let out a coo at the sight of the Jawas.

"Oh will you look at that? The Jawas now have their weapons out because they recognize you." Lucina patted the Mandalorian on the shoulder.

"Hmp, let them try something." The Mandalorian stated dryly while he adjusted his hold on his Amban rifle.

The Jawas were loud as they were slowly coming forward with their weapons.

"They really don't like you for some reason." Kuiil pointed out.

"That is an understatement." Lucina muttered beneath her breath.

Lucina realized the Mandalorian did not tell Kuiil the full story about the Jawas. Or rather, Mandalorian did not thoroughly explain in detail about his encounter with the Jawas.

"Well, I did disintegrate a few of them." The Mandalorian admitted to Kuiil.

The closer they came to the Jawas the more the Jawas began to appear from the sandcrawler with weapons. One Jawa held up a blast gun in the air and the Jawa pointed at its blast gun while rapidly saying something in its language.

"You need to drop your rifle." Kuiil translated what the Jawas were demanding.

"I'm a Mandalorian. Weapons are part of my religion."

"Then you are not getting your parts back." Kuiil pointed at him.

"Would you just listen to Kuiil." Lucina said.

Her eyes were flickering around the Jawas to see them all armed.

"Fine." The Mandalorian sighed with frustration.

The Mandalorian set the Amban rifle down and then he stepped off the trailer. Kuiil pointed at his hip where his blast pistol was holstered.

"And the blaster." Kuiil added.

The Mandalorian and Kuiil had a stare down before Kuiil walked away toward the Jawas talking. The Mandalorian set the blast pistol down on the floating trailer before his attention turned onto Lucina.

"Watch the child."

Lucina gave him a salute.

She sat herself down on top of the metal toolbox the Mandalorian had sat on for most of the trip from Kuiil's vapor farm. She watched as the Mandalorian walked toward Kuiil, who was in conversation with the Jawas. Although Kuiil turned around to wave for the Mandalorian to come forth.

With a small nod, the Mandalorian walked closer to Kuiil and then he sat down beside Kuiil. Both Mandalorian and Kuiil sat across the group of Jawas. As for Lucina, her attention were drawn over to a duo of Jawas, who were appearing from small hidden passage ways out of the sandcrawler. These Jawas appeared to be interested in the trailer. These particular Jawas came closer to the trailer, and slowly would come closer and closer.

Immediately, Lucina reached down and she grabbed the child. The child let out a coo as it sat on her lap. Her eyes would glance over to the Mandalorian, but then her attention as pulled away to the couple of Jawas that came closer to Kuiil's trailer and blurrg.

Although her attention was soon back on the Mandalorian and Kuiil when she heard screams from the Jawas. The Mandalorian had activated his flamethrower in one of his gauntlets. Kuiil quickly stopped the Mandalorian, and then began to ease the tension. Lucina shook her head. The child glanced up at her.

"The Mandalorian is being impatience and stubborn." Lucina told the child.

The child let out a squeal and smiled before its attention was back on the Mandalorian. Lucina looked in the direction of the Mandalorian too, but she saw how the tiny group of Jawas were now close to the child and her. Out of reaction, Lucina stood up and she held the child close to her. She did not want the Jawas to come any closer.

"Get away or else." Lucina said through her clenched teeth.

The Jawas backed away a little, but then it appeared their curiosity for the child in her arms made them to take steps forward.

Out of nowhere, a loud and commanding voice was directed toward them, specifically aimed at the Jawas.

"Get away from them!" The Mandalorian shouted at the Jawas around Kuiil's trailer.

Lucina eyes shot up toward the Mandalorian, who attention was on the child and her. Immediately, the Jawas ran away from the trailer and ran back to the sandcrawler. Her eyebrows raised when the Jawas across from the Mandalorian and Kuiil let out a loud cheer.

When the Mandalorian came back to the trailer with Kuiil, her eyebrow rose toward him. She was curious to what deal he made with the Jawas for them to show excitement.

"I have to retrieve an egg in order to get my parts back." Mandalorian told her.

"An egg? Seriously?"

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The Jawas offered a ride in the sandcrawler since it was faster than Kuiil's blurrg. But also, the Jawas would show the area where the Mandalorian would need to go to receive the egg.

The sandcrawler appeared huge on the outside, but the interior was cramped. Although the Jawas were small in size, they could easily move around the inside of the sandcrawler with ease. As for the Mandalorian and Lucina, it was cramp and they could not move without them getting stuck or hit their head off something.

As the sandcrawler moved through the desert terrain, the Mandalorian and Lucina noticed the bumpiness.

When the sandcrawler hit a good sizes carter in the ground, it caused the Mandalorian's body to jerk upwards. His helmet hit the ceiling with a loud ringing sound. Lucina could not help but snicker, and the Jawas joined in with their own high pitch giggles. The Mandalorian attention snapped onto her, and she knew he glared at her beneath his helmet visor but she continue to snicker.

Soon, the sandcrawler came to a stop in a small opening in between rocky hills and cliffs. They were led off the sandcrawler by a few of the Jawas. The Mandalorian wanted the parts to the ship as quick as possible, thus he walked right down the ramp and off into he direction of where this particular 'egg' was located. The child's cradle hovered and followed after the Mandalorian since it was programmed to follow the Mandalorian.

Lucina was about to follow after the Mandalorian too, but he told her to stay. So, Lucina stood with Kuiil and watched the Mandalorian walk further and further away from her. She got a twist in her stomach. She was getting a bad feeling. When the Mandalorian disappeared from her view around a rocky cliff, she could not shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stood quietly, even when the feeling in the pit of her stomach was becoming worst.

The time for Lucina felt as if it slowed down. After a small amount of time passed with no sign of the Mandalorian or the child, she turned her attention onto Kuiil.

"What is this egg?" Lucina questioned Kuiil.

"A mudhorn egg."

At first, the answer did not registered in Lucina's head. But when it did, her eyes widen. She turned toward Kuiil with her mouth slightly agape.

"Wait, did you just say a mudhorn!?" Lucina exclaimed.

The image of a large creature with a large horn came into her mind. Without any more words, Lucina ran off in the direction of where the Mandalorian had gone. She ignored Kuiil's calls. The panic made her to push herself to go faster. She even focused energy into her legs, and she felt herself run faster. On her arrival, she was welcome to the sight of the mudhorn levitating in mid-air.

The sigh of the mudhorn levitating made her to know the child was using the force. When the mudhorn was dropped back onto the ground, Lucina watched a muddy and roughed up Mandalorian take immediately action. The Mandalorian reacted fast and slammed his vibroblade into the side of the mudhorn's head. The mudhorn soon dropped and did not move anymore.

Lucina waited a couple of seconds before she walked toward the Mandalorian and the child. She walked right up to the child's hovering cradle to check on the wellbeing of the child. Her attention lifted away from the child to glance at the Mandalorian, who walked up to her and the child.

The sight of the Mandalorian made her eyebrows to raise a little. With him up close to her now, she could see the damage and his wellbeing. It was clear he was hurting, and he was clearly exhausted too. His shoulders were slumped a little. He was covered head to toe in mud. There were some tiny sparks coming from his chest plate, which was halfway ripped off his body.

"You are a mess." She could not help but blurt out.

"I thought I told you to stay behind."

"I got this bad feeling." Lucina said lowly while she turned back to the child's cradle.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the unconscious child. Her attention moved to the Mandalorian, who came to stand beside her and stare at the child. Although his attention glanced at the mudhorn then back at the child.

"A special child, indeed."

"You saw it, didn't you?" The Mandalorian asked.

Lucina did not say anything. She only reached out to fix the blanket around the child. She also used her force to make sure the child was okay, and she sensed the child had simply overexerted itself with the force. A low sigh of relief escaped from her.

"Go get this egg or whatever it is." Lucina mumbled, not taking her eyes off the child.

For a few seances there was quietness until the sound of mud squashing beneath pressure made her to know the Mandalorian moved away from her. She glanced over her shoulder to watch the Mandalorian disappear inside the Mudhorn cave to go retrieve the egg.

Lucina turned her attention back onto the child.

"You are a special one." Lucina whispered as she stared down at the child.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The trailer was filled with all the Mandalorian's starship parts. Everything was securely tied down. Since there was no more room to sit behind the Mandalorian, Lucina sat on the edge of the trailer. The Mandalorian sat on top of the toolbox again, and stared forward.

"Is it still sleeping?" Kuiil questioned from his spot on top of the blurrg.

"Yes." The Mandalorian said while he had reached toward the edge of the cradle to tilt it down to stare at the child.

"Was it injured?" Kuiil asked next.

"I don't think so. Not physically."

The response by the Mandalorian immediately made Lucina to glance at him. She felt he has a suspicion about what the child did, but he did not quite understand what. It made her to wonder if he knew anything about the Force or about the Jedi Order.

"Explain it to me again. I still don't understand what happened."

"Neither do I." The Mandalorian stated slowly.

Lucina did not say anything. She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to the starship.

The arrival at the starship, the sun had already gone down.

The cloak on her body was heavy, still damped from the rainfall from the night before. The heat of the desert only made her cloak to dry a little, but not fully through. It also began to smell too. She hopped off the trailer and stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the stripped starship.

"There's no way we're gonna get this to work without a full maintenance facility. This is gonna take days to fix." The Mandalorian stated while he stared at his starship.

"If you care to help, it might go faster." Kuiil said after he set up a light post from the trailer.

Kuiil opened up the tool box on the trailer.

"There's much work to do." Kuiil said as he handed the Mandalorian a tool.

Lucina nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's get to work gentlemen." Lucina grabbed a welding gun and she made way toward the starship.

**…****..**

The three worked nonstop on the starship. Piece by piece was being put back in their respective places. Lucina noticed how Kuiil was a skilled engineer. She could see the Mandalorian saw this fact about Kuiil too.

Currently, Lucina was balancing herself in an upper portion of a hallway, where she was welding pieces of the wall together. While she welded, she made the decision to strip out of the cloak and the mask across her lower face. She felt the Mandalorian would see her appearance sooner or later.

**…****..**

The Mandalorian had taken notice of a missing Lucina. He noted how she was gone for a while now. It caused him to move throughout the half-done starship. When he heard the sound of welding down below, he climbed down to the lower level and then walked into the direction of the welding.

As the Mandalorian turned a corner to enter the small hallway where he heard the welding, his right foot caught something soft. He looked downward and then he knelt down to pick up a cloak with an attached cowl neck to hide the lower face. Slowly, the realization struck the Mandalorian. He stood tall with the cloak in his right hand, and he looked upwards.

Lucina's feet were pressed against one side of the hallway wall while her back was against the other side. She kept herself balanced and upright. The hallway was not wide, thus Lucina did not have to stretch out far. Currently, she was welding the ceiling pieces together. When she finished, she let out a low satisfying humming sound.

With her work done, Lucina dropped down.

He almost reacted and reached out to catch her, but he watched as Lucina landed gracefully on the floor in a slight crouch position. Slowly, Lucina stood up and she pulled the welding mask off her face.

This is the first time he gets to see her without anything hiding her appearance. The first thing he noticed was her long, dark brunette hair and how her long, dark eyelashes made her pale green eyes to radiate.

A light tan complexion from being out in the sun. She had a gentle appearance. She has a natural attractiveness to her. For a brief fleeting moment he wondered if she hid her appearance to not attract eyes on her.

Mandalorian could not help but take in the rest of her. Noting her entire outfit now since it was not being hidden. She wore an attire in dark tan, light brown and black colors. Comfortable looking pants tucked inside mid-thigh, flexible worn down leather boots. Long sleeve tunic tucked into the pants. A wide sort of style belt around her waist with pouches attached to it. Two dark brown straps came over her shoulders as suspenders, but the straps criss-crossed across her back. The straps were locked in to the top of the belt. There was two clasps on either of the straps. It appeared to either be clasp to clip something on them, but it almost appeared to be a harness of some sort. His eyes flickered to the black cylinder against her back attached to the belt. The cylinder was slightly on the back of her hip for her to grab. He wondered what was contained in the black cylinder. In addition, he was curious about the small black pouch on the other side of her hip.

A snap of the fingers made him to look away from the fingerless gloves Lucina wore to meet her eyes.

"Are you all right? Is something wrong with the child?"

"No."

"No, you are not all right or no the child is fine?" One of Lucina's eyebrows rose.

"I am fine, and the child is still sleeping." The Mandalorian reinstated.

"Oh, okay, then what is wrong?" Lucina asked as she walked by him to find more things to weld.

"I did not see you for a while. I wanted to check up on you."

The moment he made the comment, he wanted to slap himself in the back of the head. He was known as tough, mysterious and a non-talkative bounty hunter. He was supposed to be hardened warrior. He had a reputation amongst bounty-hunters. Yet the moment the child and Lucina entered his life, he felt himself questioning his motives. He never questioned his motives this much. He never cared about his bounties, but the child was affecting him. Then there was Lucina, who made him question his decisions. She did not even have to say anything, only give him a look and he felt himself beginning to question himself. Even when he did nothing wrong.

A frustrated growl escaped him.

Now, here he was showing the caring side again by checking up on her.

Without a word, he stormed by her.

"You know, you do not have to be a tough ass all the time."

That comment made him halt.

He felt his face twitch beneath his helmet.

Lucina was a mysterious woman. He felt he would need to keep his eyes on her. For her to make this comment made him to believe she was an observant individual or she could read minds.

"I am a Mandalorian, a bounty-hunter. I do my job and get rewards." He turned halfway around in his place to stare back at her.

Her pale green eyes looked away from the welder's mask in her left hand to stare at him. He almost shivered at how piercing her eyes were. A swirl sensation started to emerge in the pit of his belly. It was a feeling he never felt before.

Lucina walked toward him. He held himself from taking a step back. She came to stand in front of him and she stared directly at him. Her stare made him feel a bit self-conscious. He wondered if she could see through the front of his mask.

"You can also do your job and still enjoy life. Even the small things." Lucina told him softly before she walked around him to climb up the ladder.

The words she spoke echoed through his mind. He always wondered what it would feel like if he gave himself a break from bounty hunting and he did enjoy some normal things. The thought made him to shake his head. He climbed his way upstairs.

**…****..**

**…****..**

The starship was complete.

Lucina managed to persuade the Mandalorian to let her come with him to get off the planet. She checked on the child, but she paused when she heard the Mandalorian saying goodbye to Kuiil. She had already said goodbye to Kuiil, but now the Mandalorian was doing so.

"Good luck with the Child. May it survive and bring you a handsome reward. I have spoken."

Lucina eyes shut at the fact the child was the Mandalorian's bounty. The child was simply a bounty to the Mandalorian, who would most likely get a handsome reward.

Although she has taken notice of how the Mandalorian was acting toward the child. Even though he wore a helmet which hid his face, she saw how he would check on the child. It made her to believe he was having second thoughts about handing over the child for the reward.

"I hope you changed his mind, little one." Lucina whispered towards the sleeping child.

Lucina pushed off the wall and she stood tall when the Mandalorian appeared. He glanced at her before he walked toward the cockpit. She followed with the cradle hovering behind them. She set herself down in the co-pilot seat while the cradle hovered in front of her. The Mandalorian sat himself down in the pilot's seat. He began to start everything up.

The moment they were in space, Lucina eyebrows raised as the Mandalorian checked the child again. He shook the cradle, hoping to jolt the child awake but there was no response. He turned away and he focused back on piloting.

"You show concern for the child." Lucina started.

"I show concern for my bounty."

"Riiight…"

"Why say it like that?"

"Because I do not believe you. This child is special. This child has a purpose and you are going to simply hand the child over to whoever because of some reward." Lucina explained.

"It is a big reward." The Mandalorian replied.

"This child is not some criminal you usually go hunt for. This is an innocent child. Who is the employer?" Lucina questioned.

She was feeling herself becoming upset. She wanted to know who would put a price on a child's head. She began to wonder why the person would put a price on this specific child's head. It made her to think about the Empire, and how the Empire would put bounties out on the heads of force-sensitives.

The Mandalorian did not answer.

It made her to glare.

Before she could repeat herself, a coo sound made her to sit up and stare down in the cradle. The child woke up and slowly sat up. A relief sigh escaped Lucina upon seeing the child was fine. The Mandalorian did not even pay attention to the child. He continued to stare ahead.

Without a word, Lucina stood up and she turned to the cockpit door.

"Where are you doing?" The Mandalorian spoke without turning around.

"To think." Lucina walked out of the cockpit before he could reply.

Lucina walked down the hallway. She searched around the ship until she found an extra room. She ignored laying on the cot and instead she sat down on the floor.

In books she read and the dreams she had, she knew mediation helped with force-sensitives. She sat crosslegged on the ground, rested her hands on either of her knees and she shut her eyes.

The noise of the starship and the thought of the Mandalorian distracted her. It made her to let out a frustrated huff. Her eyes clamped shut. She continued to try to clear her mind. But after a while, she was still thinking about the Mandalorian.

Lucina opened her eyes and she took in a deep inhale then let out a deep exhale.

Shutting her eyes again, Lucina began to tell herself to think of some peaceful terrain. To allow her to calm her emotions down. To put the thoughts of the Mandalorian aside.

The more she focused, the more she felt her body begin to relax. Soon she was drifting off into a deep meditation.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was a new chapter.**

**I apologize for the wait. **

**Please review, follow and/or favorite.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Force-Sensitive

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The mediation helped, but also revealed what her next steps has to be.

The revelation made her to go down a level in the starship to the Mandalorian's workshop. The black cylinder from her belt was popped open and the contents were laid out of the work bench. The pouch with the mysterious pale yellowish gold stone sat alongside the parts it will become a part of.

Lucina would pause in her work every time she thought she heard the Mandalorian's footfalls. When it was not the Mandalorian, or the sound of the Mandalorian to come find her, she resume her work. The pieces began to come together beneath her hands. Some pieces floated while she worked with her hands.

Her focus was on the matte black pieces coming together. The time passed, and when everything appeared to be in order, Lucina shut her eyes. With her right hand raising over the almost completed item, she slowly moved her hand across the piece.

When there was no unruly disturbance, only a feel of warmth, Lucina opened her eyes. Her meditation gave her a vision to piece together everything. She knew the yellowish gold stone she had inside her waist pouch would need to go into the structure, but there were a few more pieces she needed to make it work.

Lucina focused on the structure and took in the matte black hilt of a lightsaber. A small grin came onto her lips. The meditation showed her a vision which welcome her the schematics of a lightsaber. Her hand traced over the hilt with a gentle touch. She took in the groves of the grip, but she paused at the few holes in the hilt. There were pieces she still needed. The next stop, Lucina thought about searching for the pieces throughout markets or shops.

Lucina hoped the Mandalorian did not take notice of certain supplies missing. There were a few pieces she used to assemble the lightsaber. She saw he had a diatium power cell in one of his weapons, which she wanted to use the cell to power up the lightsaber. But she felt the Mandalorian would notice.

Her eyes continued to look over the matte black hilt with small silver accents here and there. When the sound of the starship shifted caused her to look upwards toward the floor above. The starship was descending.

The almost finished lightsaber slid into a cylinder style pouch across her lower back. She had made a clasp to the back of her strap harnesses to hold her lightsaber. It appeared she had a large pouch on her lower back.

With quickness, she cleared the workbench and then made her way up the ladder. Lucina stayed quiet when she entered the cockpit. She saw they were coming closer to the planet where the Mandalorian would turn in the child for reward.

Her eyes flickered to the child, who escaped the cradle and grab hold of the knob to one of the ships levers. The Mandalorian let out a small sigh and picked up the child, who let out a small squeal. He set the child back into the cradle and focus on entering the planet's atmosphere.

"You were gone for a while." The Mandalorian spoke.

"My thoughts were overwhelming." Lucina replied lowly.

Lucina kept her focus forward as the starship began to descend through the clouds of the planet. Her eyes could not help but flicker toward the child, whom ears were going up and down then finally down. The child appeared to become quiet. Lucina felt the child sense something was not right. Her stomach turned at the thought of the child being given for reward.

When the Mandalorian landed the Razor Crest starship in an open area outside the walls of a community, Lucina stood up. The Mandalorian powered down the starship until he shut off the engines. He stood up and turned to face the child. He stared down at the child before he was staring directly at her.

"I think this is wrong."

"Lucina—"

"You cannot go through with this." Lucina stated firmly.

The Mandalorian walked by her with the cradle containing the child. Lucina followed closely. The ramp to the starship began extend and lower to the ground.

"Whoever this employer is, do you honestly think they care about this child the way I do…the way you do." Lucina pointed out.

The Mandalorian came to a halt halfway down the ramp.

"This is a simple bounty. Another bounty hunt where I receive a reward."

"I do not believe you. I do no believe you see this child as a simple reward."

"Believe what you want."

Lucina teeth clenched while she followed a few feet behind.

Upon entering this community, Lucina noted how busy it was. It was a constant flow of trades and markets. Her eyes took notice of a good amount of bounty hunters. It was an area where she would need to be careful.

"I need to turn in the child alone." The Mandalorian stated while he turned halfway around to face her.

Needing him to understand he has a heart, Lucina has to persuade him to not go through with this bounty. Gathering up the courage in her, Lucina stepped closer to him to the point their bodies were almost pressed against each other.

"This child is importantly special. This child protected you. This child is just a child who needs to be protected. This child has attached to our lives. I know beneath this armor is a heart." Lucina reached out with her right hand.

At first she hesitated, but then she pressed her right hand against his chest armor. She watched him move a little in his spot. His head tilted down and moved a little to the side but he stared at her.

The touch made her to hold back a shiver. The dreams she had with the Mandalorian being an answer, she felt she had a lot more involvement with him. There was something more. Lucina felt an odd sensation shock through her body. It felt like her body was electrifying with energy.

There was without a doubt they both felt a sensation.

Lucina did not take her eyes off of him, even when she felt his body move a little beneath her hand. He stepped closer to her. His leg plates brushed against her legs. A slight move forward would have their body fully pressed together.

Anyone looking at them would assume they were sharing a secret or appeared intimately involved.

"I want you to think about your actions and the consequences it could bring. What your conscience would be like after you give this child away because I know this child affected your life as much as it has mine. I want you to question your employer their intentions with this child. I guarantee you they will not give you an answer. They will be shady."

"There is a code."

"Who is to know other than you? And the time I spent with you, you do not exactly look like the type to listen to others at times." Lucina spoke lowly.

A low hum escaped from the Mandalorian.

"Go observe the market while I complete my assignment."

Lucina bit her tongue. The Mandalorian turned away from her.

"Think Mandalorian." Lucina spoke with soften eyes.

She watched the Mandalorian walk away with the child.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The sight of the shiny new silver beskar armor made Lucina to clench her teeth. The child was missing. The Mandalorian got his reward, and he turned it into new armor.

The Mandalorian did not know she followed him into a rundown building. She immediately knew it was not a normal run down building. There were a lot of individuals inside. She could tell by their outfits and weapons, they were bounty hunters. Their eyes were on her. They knew she was an unfamiliar face.

She wished she brought a new cloak at the market so she could pull a hoodie over her head. She wanted to hide her identification from all these bounty hunters.

**…****..**

The Mandalorian was about to turn away from Greef after he grabbed a new bounty. He did not want to listen to Greef talk about taking time off or spending time either at the brothel or doing some spice. Although Greef rambling had come to a brief pause.

"Forget the spice." Greef said breathlessly.

The Mandalorian was confused.

"Now, that right there would be a blissful reward." Greef pointed behind the Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian turned around and he stared at the spot where Greef pointed at. There the Mandalorian noticed throughout the bounty hunters' guild building many of the bounty hunters eyes were set on the doorway.

"Lucina." Mandalorian whispered.

"You know her, Mando?" Greef questioned.

The Mandalorian ignored Greef. Instead he kept his eye on Lucina, who eyes settle on him.

In this whole building, Lucina stood out. She was radiated amongst everyone.

By the looks of the other bounty hunters, there were many who got familiar lustful expressions. The Mandalorian flexed his fists on his sides. All those lustful stares were set on Lucina. The Mandalorian did not like that. Not one bit.

"Do you think you can introduce me to her?"

"No." Mandalorian walked away from Greef to walk straight toward Lucina.

**…****..**

Not one word escaped her when the Mandalorian grabbed her by her right bicep and he pulled her out of the building.

The moment they stepped outside, Lucina stared up at him with a glare. Her eyes scanned over his new beskar armor before her eyes settle back on his face. She was hopefully staring him straight in the eyes.

"Did they give you an answer? I bet you they did not give you one." Lucina stated firmly.

The Mandalorian said nothing, only let go of her arm and he began to walk through the road. Lucina followed.

"Does it not bother you?"

There was still no words from him.

As they stepped out of the inside of the community, Lucina paused at the end of the starship ramp. The Mandalorian paused at the top and he turned around to stare down at her.

"Are you coming?"

Deciding to take a point from his book, Lucina did not answer. Her arms crossed over her chest and she continued to glare at him. Lucina wanted him to feel guilty for his action. She knew he was a bounty hunter, but she knew the child effected not just her but him. The child was special, and she felt it was their duty to protect the child. With this idea in mind, Lucina decided to take action.

"I am staying."

"Lucina." The Mandalorian took a small step forward.

"I—I am going to protect the child whether you want to or not." Lucina turned away from him and she started to walk with long strides back toward the gate.

Although Lucina did pause to turn halfway around when she heard the ramp of the Razor Crest go up. A frown began to appear onto her lips. She thought she would at least get through enough for him to stop her and then he would join her to get the child back. Yet she watched as the Razor Crest engines turned on.

With a small shake fo her head, Lucina turned back around to continue to walk through the gates.

Lucina paused in the busy streets. She was trying to figure out where to go. She noted quite a few sets of eyes on her. She knew she seemed out of place. Lucina decided to step into an alleyway. She began to move through the alleyway to get away from the curious and cautious eyes.

A frustrated sigh escaped her. She did not know where the child was located.

Lucina rubbed the back of her neck while she walked through the alleyway. She came to a stop and she pressed her back against the wall. She shut her eyes.

She did not know what she was doing or what she was going to risk, but that child was force-sensitive. The child would be powerful. Lucina could only imagine how many would be after the child and her if she managed to find the child and free the child. The child had a bounty on its head. If she was to take the child, she would have a bounty on her head too. Then if others found out she was force-sensitive, she would definitely have a large bounty price on her head too.

The sun was going down. Lucina noted the noises of the people were becoming lower. It made her to think about waiting until it was dark time where everyone would go inside. She would not have many sets of eyes on her. Thus, Lucina waited until it became night time.

**…****..**

When the sun was down, Lucina made her move. Lucina began to walk along the shadows quietly. She listen closely and she tried to find anything which seem out of place. But with most of the buildings run down and the area appeared to be run by bounty hunters, everything already felt out of place.

A hand wrapped around her hand. She was ripped into an alleyway. Lucina reacted with a right handed punch. Her fist hit a hard surface causing her to hiss out and wave her hand around.

"How did that feel?"

The painful sensation in her hand vanished when she realized it was the Mandalorian.

"You are here. Why?"

The Mandalorian stared down at her.

"You appeared lost." He answered.

"Bullshit."

The Mandalorian turned away from her and he walked down the alleyway. Lucina walked after him. She reached out to grab hold of his cloak. She ripped him back causing him to stagger backwards. When he gained his footing, he sharply whirled around on his boots to fully face her.

"The truth." Lucina demanded.

An annoyed growl escaped from him.

She still clench part of his cloak to keep him in place. She wanted an answer from him.

"You are right. I did ask them and they were, as you stated, shady. And you are right, this child is important."

Slowly, Lucina let go fo the cloak. She rested her right hand against her chest with a small smile on her lips.

"What?" The Mandalorian questioned.

"I am happy you changed your mind." Lucina answered.

"Well, a woman told me to think, and think I did."

"Hmm, I have to meet this woman…and I am glad you think I am right." Lucina smirked.

The Mandalorian let out a small chuckle.

**…****..**

**…****..**

Stormtroopers.

The moment Lucina saw Stormtroopers, she realized who the employer was that hired the Mandalorian. She realized who the child was with.

It was the Imperial.

Lucina followed the Mandalorian mutely through the building. She watched as the Mandalorian would take out the Stormtroopers who had noticed them or who appeared in their path.

"What is wrong?" The Mandalorian asked, noticing her quietness.

She simply shook her head.

With her nonverbal response, Lucina felt the Mandalorian did not believe her. But presently they have other matters to attend too.

Lucina stood outside the door to a lab which contained the child. The Mandalorian gone inside, appeared to talk to someone and a few moments later he appeared out of the room with the child.

"Is the child okay?" Lucina asked.

"Appears to be sleeping."

Lucina nodded. She began to walk with the Mandalorian.

They entered a storage room with various size and shape storage units. The other door slid open on the other side of the room. This caused the Mandalorian to push Lucina behind a large crate with him. He stared down at the child and then he looked over the crate at the two stormtroopers.

Lucina moved quietly as the Mandalorian took out one Stormtrooper. She took out the other with a quick jab of her dagger she kept hidden in her right boot. The knife was slid back in its sheath and she moved with the Mandalorian out of the room.

However, three Stormtroopers appeared out of nowhere. One of the blaster shots almost hit the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian ducked and dodged. The three Stormtroopers had areas to hide, but so did Lucina and the Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian fired off his blast pistol, almost getting one of the Stormtrooper.

Lucina knew they had to get to the other side. If they were not able to take these three stormtroopers out quickly, it would draw more stormtroopers to their location. Her eyes flickered to the child. She was thinking about the safety of this child. Her eyes moved to the Mandalorian, who was protecting them this whole time. The her eyes moved toward the three Stormtroopers.

With a sigh, Lucina threw her right hand up and the three Stormtroopers were brought upwards into the air before they were slammed into the wall behind them. Then the Stormtroopers were tossed downwards onto the ground, knocking them out.

She could feel a pair of eyes on her. She could feel a very hard stare.

Slowly, Lucina glanced over at the Mandalorian.

"Can we discuss this later? Take them out and let us move forward." Lucina moved forward.

Lucina heard the blast pistol shoot three times behind her, and then the Mandalorian was closely behind her. They entered a large open room, where they ended up being surrounded by Stormtroopers. Lucina raised her hands and the Mandalorian clenched the child to him.

The Stormtroopers demanded for the child, but Lucina knew they came this far for the child, they were not going to give up now.

Lucina thought about using the Force again, but she felt one of these stormtroopers would get a shot in. And she was not fully skilled when it came to creating a force barrier. Before she could think more about what to do about this situation, the Mandalorian grabbed her.

They knelt down to the ground. She felt as if they were about to surrender. But then the Mandalorian hit something on his gauntlet. These mini missiles came flying out of one of his leg armor pieces. The mini missiles hit all the Stormtroopers around them and took them out in one action.

"Whoa." Lucina whispered, but she was pulled upwards by the Mandalorian to start to move again.

As the two rounded a corner, the Mandalorian pulled her behind stacked crates in the hallway. She glanced at the Mandalorian, who glanced around the edge of the crates.

"We will definitely need to talk afterwards." Lucina told him as she shot her hands out again toward the stormtrooper.

She managed to lift one stormtrooper and threw them across the room. The other two appeared to freeze before one pointed at her.

"A—I heard about this weird hand motion before! What were those people called who did that?" One of the Stormtrooper shouted.

"They were called Jedi, you idiot!" The other Stormtrooper yelled in return.

Blaster beams were then shot at her. She ducked and rolled forward. She stayed crouched down and threw both her hands up, sending both stormtroopers backwards and slam into the wall. The Mandalorian fired his pistol over her shoulders and took out the stormtroopers before they could get up.

With these stormtroopers out of the way, the Mandalorian and Lucina finally found their wya out of the two walked fast through the dark alleyways. Although Lucina was soon slammed against a wall. She gasped and her eyes shot up to stare up at the Mandalorian.

"You—you—"

"I am what is known as Force-sensitive. To be honest, I do not fully understand this power. I read about it, but I do not know any more than that." Lucina explained.

"You will have to explain more about this force. Do you realize what you did? The child performed what you did and this child is wanted. Now you will be wanted too!"

"Well, how did you not realize you were doing a bounty for the Imperialist? I am pretty sure the Mandalorians and the Empire are not on good terms either." Lucina fired back.

"Enough."

"No, you listen. I know some of the history of people who were force-sensitive. But it is what it is, and that is history. I am not the type of person who wants to repeat history. I hope you do not want to repeat history either. Because what I read about Mandalorians and those who were force sensitive, which were the Jedi, well there history was not pretty at one time. If you find me dangerous now well then you can let me go or do another alternative…" Lucina paused in her sentence to reach downward to grab ahold of his hand clenching the blast pistol.

She did not know what she was thinking, but she wanted to make a point. Even if it was dumb of her.

"And that is if you want to not further endanger yourself or the child." Lucina whispered while she stared him straight through the visor.

The hand beneath hers flexed. Immediately he ripped his hand from her hand. Lucina stared at him as he turned away from her. The Mandalorian slid his blast pistol into the holster on his right hip.

"I am not one to repeat history either, and I know how to be ready for danger." The Mandalorian stated lowly.

A relief exhaled blew out of her nose.

Lucina made to move forward, but the Mandalorian turned around to place himself in front of her. She ran into him. A gasp escaped her. She was about to step back, but his free hand held her in place against him.

"And do not put me in that alternative. Do not ever give me that option."

"I am sorry."

"I could not do that to you." The Mandalorian said lowly before he turned away to start walking again.

Lucina felt a small grin on her lips. The familiar electrifying sensation spread through her body. She began to realize there was something about this Mandalorian which made her feel energized. It made her to wonder more about this sensation and what it meant.

For now, she walked with long strides after the Mandalorian until she came along his side.

The moment they stepped out onto the main street, Lucina heard a small beeping sound.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yep." Mandalorian nodded.

Lucina was about to turn her head to look around their surroundings, but the Mandalorian bumped against her side.

"Keep eyes forward."

"We are being followed, aren't we?" Lucina whispered.

"Yep."

"What are we going to do?" Lucina asked.

There was more than one beeping fob now. Bounty hunters carried the fobs. The fobs were activated to track the child. The fobs must have been reactivated. The closer the fobs were to the child, the louder the beeping became.

"Walk to the Razor Crest, get on and fly off the planet."

"Right. Sounds easy enough." Lucina said dryly.

"Just keep walking." Mandalorian muttered.

"Yes, dear husband."

Lucina kept her attention forward, but she knew the Mandalorian turned his head a little to stare at her. She could feel his glare on her.

The further they walked on the road, the more bounty hunters began to make their presence known to them.

"This is not good." Lucina mumbled.

"Oh, dear wife…" Mandalorian started, and his hand rested on top of the blast pistol.

"Yes?" Her hands were flexing on her sides.

"No Force."

"But—" Lucina stop speaking when the Mandalorian cut her off.

"It is to protect you."

Her hands relaxed on her sides.

Lucina realized her revealing of her secret would still be discussed with the Mandalorian, but for now, it appeared the Mandalorian did not want to put them in anymore danger. Or rather, did not want her to be put in danger along with the child, especially with the child and her being force-sensitive. The child and her have a common trait, which it was a trait the Imperialist were interested in.

"Be prepared." The Mandalorian said firmly.

All Lucina could do was nod. She knew this was going to be one hell of time reaching the Razor Crest to get off this planet.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was a new chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Keep Walking

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

"You do know we are being followed by probably every bounty hunter from that guild, right? And there is a lot of them."

"Just keep walking, Lucina." The Mandalorian muttered.

Lucina nodded as she continued to walk beside the Mandalorian. Her eyes flickering back and forth. Her eyes catching the many movements of the bounty hunters following after the Mandalorian and her with their beeping fobs. The countless fobs were beeping louder and louder when the hunters were becoming closer to them.

The closer they got to the Razor Crest starship, their pace slowed down when the bounty hunters started to surround them. With seconds both the Mandalorian and Lucina came to a halt. They were fully surrounded.

A man appeared a few feet away from them.

"Who is he?" Lucina questioned lowly.

"Greef Karga. Head of the Bounty Hunters' Guild." Mandalorian answered.

"Oh how lovely." Lucina mumbled.

Her eyes flickering around at the many bounty hunters surrounding them. She was wondering how they would get out of this one without revealing herself to them, and she knew they would do everything other than give up.

"Welcome back, Mando! Now put the package down." Greef stated.

"Step aside. We are going to my ship." The Mandalorian replied.

A small scoff escaped from Greef before he spoke.

"You put the bounty down and perhaps I'll let you pass."

"The kid is coming with me." The Mandalorian stated firmly.

"If you truly care about the kid, then you'll put it on the speeder and we'll discuss terms." Greef pointed to the speeder with a droid as the driver close to the Mandalorian and her.

Lucina eyebrows rose at the speeder and then her eyes gone back to Greef.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I'm your only hope." Greef answered dryly.

Lucina eyes narrowed before she glanced at the Mandalorian. He simply moved toward the speeder. He tapped her on the side to follow. It made her to become curious. She had an odd feeling he was not going to give up the kid this easily, or rather, not at all. Lucina prepared herself for whatever was going to happen next.

The Mandalorian stared down at the child for a few seconds. Lucina felt a few bounty hunters move closer to them. Before she could turn her attention onto the Mandalorian, she was lifted into the speeder. Her back hit the metal flooring and soon the Mandalorian joined her while firing shots from his blast pistol.

"Are you mad?! You do know we are surrounded, right!?"

"Well, what would you rather I do? Give the child up?"

"No."

"Well then." The Mandalorian shot back as he began to take down bounty hunters with precise shots.

Blast firing was hitting the speeder and flying over their heads. The Mandalorian turned to the droid.

"Drive." Mandalorian demanded, but the droid shook its head.

When the Mandalorian's blast pistol pointed at its face, the droid frantically beeped and began to drive. As they drove, the Mandalorian took out bounty hunters in their way.

Lucina saw a bounty hunter on the roof of a building. This particular bounty hunter fired at them. The Mandalorian and her both moved out of the way. When the bounty hunter gone to fire again, Lucina focused in with the force as she moved her right hand.

The bounty hunter had gone to fire, but realized the rifle did not work. It began to spark and malfunction. Quickly, the Mandalorian saw this as an opening. He took the bounty hunter out with a precise shot. Then the Mandalorian glanced at her.

"Do not use it." Mandalorian whispered loudly toward her.

"Malfunctions on weapons can happen." She pointed out.

"Lucina." Mandalorian snapped.

"Okay, okay, do not use powers. Got it." Lucina saluted him but ducked as a beam flew over their heads.

The speeder jerked forward causing her to slam against the Mandalorian. They both saw the droid was shot and sparking.

"Oh great, now we are dead in the water." Lucina leaned her head back with her eyes shut.

"Glad for your enthusiasm." Mandalorian said sarcastically.

"Like you are an optimistic individual." Lucina fired back.

"Touché." Mandalorian muttered underneath his breath.

The bounty hunters surrounded them once more, slowly moving in on the speeder.

Lucina watched the Mandalorian pull his amban rifle from his back and he loaded a capsule inside it. She watched as his shot hit a bounty hunter on the rooftop and was disintegrated. He loaded, aimed and fired, taking out a bounty hunter on the ground. The moment the other bounty hunters saw how if they get hit they disintegrate, they all ran for hiding spots.

With all the bounty hunters hiding, the Mandalorian could not get a clean shot of anyone.

"I can pull them out of their spots." Lucina whispered to him.

"What did I tell you?" Mandalorian whispered back.

Lucina did not reply, but nodded her head. She knew he did not want to use the Force in order to protect her identity. If she showed how she was force-sensitives, she would be seen as a bounty for all these bounty hunters. Somewhere someone was still seeking out force-sensitives. And most force-sensitives would stay hidden, even if the galaxy was safe. The history made force-sensitives to hide who they were from the public.

"That's one impressive weapon!" Greef shouted toward them.

"Here's what I'll do. I'm gonna walk to my ship with the kid and woman and you're gonna let it happen." The Mandalorian ordered.

Before Lucina could make some dry remark, the Mandalorian turned his head toward her. She immediately bit her tongue. She has a feeling the Mandalorian knew she was about to make some smartass comment.

"No. How about this? We take the kid, and if you try to stop us, we kill you, we rip your body for parts, and then we will have the woman as our entertainment."

"Excuse me." Lucina snapped at what Greef said while she began to sit upwards to give Greef a piece of her mind.

The Mandalorian grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. Although he turned onto his back and kicked a barrel. Lucina saw it was a bounty hunter trying to sneak up on them. Mandalorian used the end of his rifle, which had electric prongs and shocked the bounty hunter. Although Mandalorian quickly laid back down as the other bounty hunters fired at them.

The flamethrower was the next move by the Mandalorian, but it soon died off. With the flamethrower as a last resort, the bounty hunters began to move in on them again.

Lucina glanced at the Mandalorian. She saw how he stared down at the child. It made her to shut her eyes and began to flex her hands. Her eyes snapped open when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Lucina—"

"We are surrounded. If I have to reveal myself with the Force, I will do so. I will do so because this child is special. I will reveal myself in order to protect this child, but also, to protect you too." Lucina whispered as she stared the Mandalorian straight in the face.

The Mandalorian was quiet. His hand stayed wrapped around her wrist.

"It is all right." Lucina gave him a small, assuring grin.

The two stared at one another for a few more good moments until Lucina felt the hand beginning to loosen up around her wrist. Before the Mandalorian's hand left her wrist, there was a loud whistle sound and then an explosion.

"What the—" Lucina and the Mandalorian watched as there was rapid blast gun firing and missiles taking out the bounty hunters.

They both looked upwards to see a group of Mandalorians with jetpacks come descending down, taking out the bounty hunters with accurate aim. The Mandalorian and Lucina watched as the group of Mandalorians were their surprise reinforcements.

"Amazing." Lucina whispered.

"Get out of here! We'll hold them off." A Mandalorian with a large gauntlet gun fired at the bounty hunters shouted at them.

"You're going to have to relocate the covert." The Mandalorian stood up beside Lucina while he stared at the larger Mandalorian.

"This is the Way."

"This is the Way." The Mandalorian repeated before he grabbed Lucina's wrist and tugged her along.

Lucina clenched the child to her as she ran with the Mandalorian toward his starship. They ran up the ramp and came to a steady walk now. Before they could relax, they came to a halt as Greef's voice spoke from behind them.

Lucina shut her eyes. She began to think how she really needs to focus on her surroundings more. She was so focus on escaping, she lets herself slip when it comes to sensing presences in her surroundings.

"Hold it, Mando and lady."

"Lady? How original." Lucina mumbled dryly as she turned around to face Greef with Mandalorian.

"I didn't want it to come to this. But then you broke the Code." Greef pointed a blast pistol at them.

The Mandalorian glanced at Lucina and then toward the wall. Her eyes flickered to the wall where there was a pipe which contained steam pressure for the ramp. Their attention gone back to Greef, who realized what they were about to do. Before Greef's could make a move, Mandalorian shot the pipe with his wire hook.

Steam burst out to give them cover. The ramp began to lift due to the release of pressure. Immediately, Greef began to randomly fire in all directions, but Mandalorian took a single shot which hit Greef right in the chest. The shot lifted Greef off his feet and he fell out fo the starship. The ramp finished going up. There was no Greef inside the ship anymore.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, just a heavy bruising."

"Heavy bruising…how?" Lucina followed Mandalorian to the cockpit.

"He had two beskar steel plates beneath his top."

Lucina let out a small chuckle while she shook her head. He glanced at her as he sat himself down in the pilot's seat.

"You do give mercy."

A scoff escaped him. He began to activate the necessary controls to get the ship ready to get off the planet. Lucina set the child down before she sat herself in the co-pilots seat and buckle herself in. She picked the child up and held the child.

As the ship lifted upwards to the sky and began to ascend up in a sharp diagonal, the Mandalorian attention turned to the right. Lucina looked too where she saw it was the bigger Mandalorian who had the gauntlet gun. He saluted them before he flew off with a burst from the jetpack.

"I gotta get one of those." Mandalorian said out loud.

Lucina smiled. She leaned her head back ageists the seat. Yet she sat forwards when she saw the child moved out of her hold and jumped down to the floor. Her eyebrows rose as the child moved toward the Mandalorian.

She watched with amusement when the child was trying to grab the round silver ball on the tip of one of the thruster levers. Though the smile widened on her lips when she watched the Mandalorian reached toward the lever, unscrewed the silver ball and gave it to the child.

When they were in space, Lucina unbuckle and stood up from the seat. She walked forward and rested her hand on the back of the Mandalorian's seat.

Lucina felt she needed to thank the Mandalorian. She revealed her secret to him. She knew she shocked him, and then she had gone so far to get a reaction out of him to reject her. Yet, he did not reject her. He got upset she would suggest about going against her. When those bounty hunters appeared, he shocked her with how protective he became for her to not reveal her secret. It was clear he did not want to attract anymore attention on them, but also to put herself in danger.

"Thank you." Lucina said softly.

The Mandalorian tilted his head slightly to the side and upwards to be able to stare up at her.

"For what?" Mandalorian asked.

A small grin came onto her lips. She kept her eyes on his helmet, hoping she was staring directly in his eyes.

"For protecting my secrets and me, and for making me to know I can put my trust in you." Lucina grinned while she rested her hand on his shoulder before she walked away.

"Welcome." Mandalorian said lowly.

Lucina walked through the Razor Crests and she stepped down to the lower level. On the lower level, there was the ramp, the Mandalorian's weaponry storage unit, the area where the bounties go, and then a small training area. Lucina walked to the small training area.

She needed to work on training with the Force. She had to be better when it came to the Force, especially sensing presence of others or objects coming toward her. Lucina sat herself down in the middle of the training room floor.

Lucina shut her eyes to start calming her mind and body until she entered into a deep state of meditation.

**…****..**

**…****..**

The Mandalorian had come to the training area to seek her out.

After a deep meditation to center herself, Lucina started to practice with the use of the Force. She paused when she caught sight of the Mandalorian leaned up against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lucina relaxed while she stared directly at the Mandalorian.

"Do not stop because of me."

"Actually I was wondering if you can help me with the Force."

The Mandalorian pushed himself off the door and his arms dropped on his sides.

"What do you mean help you with this Force?"

**…****..**

**Weeks Later**

**…****..**

A zap to her shoulder made her to growl in annoyance.

"From what you told me about force-sensitives, it seems they always kept a calm and levelheaded mindset even when they were exhausted."

"I am not fully trained in it, you know."

"No, but as you also explained to me, you are force-sensitive and those who were force-sensitive were levelheaded."

Mandalorian pointed out.

"Not everyone is always levelheaded." Lucina pointed out.

"Whatever." The Mandalorian shrugged his shoulders.

For the past weeks, Lucina had been training with the Force. She explained to the Mandalorian about the information of what she knew about being Force-sensitive. After her explanation, the Mandalorian would help out with her training, especially combat. He stated it helped him stay sharp too. She was happy for his help. They did not see each other as enemies, which was pleasant to both of them. Instead, they both knew they would be a tough pair to take down if they worked together.

Currently the training happening has been going on for a while. Lucina was exhausted, but the Mandalorian believed it would be a good idea to test her limits. Thus, he was using these crafted small metal balls which emitted small electrical currents. He built them to use in training against her. She named them electro ball zappers.

Lucina let out a deep exhale. Her hands rested on her hips, and she bowed her head as she thought about his words. She knew she had to relax. The Mandalorian held the zappers in both his hands. The balls only gave her a low shock, which was more of a nuisance to her than anything.

The Mandalorian threw the zapper balls at her without her knowing. Yet this time, she felt an inkling in the back of her head of something coming toward her. It was almost like she felt something enter a bubble which surrounded her. She knew it was a part of the Force. Immediately, Lucina threw her right hand up.

The balls stopped in mid-air.

Slowly, Lucina looked upwards and open her eyes to stare right at the Mandalorian.

"That is what calm looks like." Mandalorian pointed out.

He continued to throw the balls at her. She began to catch each of them with the Force. Then he caught her off guard. He charged her.

Lucina threw the balls at him before she began to go hand to hand combat with him. She grasped his right arm, jumped upwards and spun parallel to the ground in mid-air. She let go of his arm and landed in a slight crouch then she shot her leg up into his stomach.

The Mandalorian staggered backwards. She ran forward and jumped upwards to kick him in the chest, but he grabbed her ankle and ripped her forward.

Lucina groan as her back slammed onto the ground. She tried to tug her leg out of his hold, but he did not let go. Instead, he began to wrap his leg around her leg and she knew he was about to do some sort of submission hold. Quickly, Lucina shot her other foot at him and kicked in him the inner thigh. He loosened his grip a little. She shot her foot forward again. This time straight to the groin.

"Dammit!" The Mandalorian hissed behind his helmet.

Rolling into a backwards somersault, Lucina stood up onto her feet. Immediately, Lucina sprinted forward and tackle him in the midsection.

They slammed to the ground with a hard thud. She sat up on top of him and was about to pin his shoulders down when she felt herself being shot upwards. The Mandalorian threw his hips upwards causing her to go up and fall forwards. He put his forearm against her upper chest and he pushed her over his head.

Lucina slammed on her back. She quickly tried to bring her legs up toward her chest. It was to prevent him from getting on top of her, but it was too late. Mandalorian managed to roll backward and on top of her. He grabbed her hands and slammed them on either side of her head.

Lucina let out a frustrated huff. She glared up at him.

Both were panting and staring one another down.

"The groin shot was unnecessary."

"I caught you off guard though."

A short dry laugh escaped him and he shook his head.

The two gathered their thoughts and breaths.

A familiar cooing sound made the Mandalorian and her to look toward the training room doorway. The child stood there with its head tilted as it stared at them. The child appeared to smile at them and it raised its ears.

Lucina looked back up at the Mandalorian. Then she began to think about the position they were in. She was beginning to feel her cheeks heating up. A fluttering feeling swirled around in her abdomen. When the Mandalorian looked back down at her, it appeared he realized the position they were in too. The Mandalorian loudly cleared his throat before he stood up. He held out his hand and she grabbed it.

The Mandalorian helped her up onto her feet. He turned a bit to the side, rubbing the back of his helmet. He then moved forward to pick up the electro ball zappers and placed them in a small pouch.

She felt herself moving a bit unsteady on her feet. Her eyes to flicker over to the Mandalorian. Lucina knew she could not deny the fact she was feeling something for the Mandalorian. She thought the feeling was something of curiosity about this man, but the more she spent with him, the more the sensation became clearer to her.

A bump in her leg made Lucina to snap her attention off of the Mandalorian. Her eyes looked downward. As always an automatic smile came onto her lips at the sight of the child. The child looked up at her with those wide brownish gold eyes and cooed. The child reached upwards causing Lucina to bend down and she picked the child up.

"Let's make something to eat, yeah?" Lucina suggested down at the child.

The child nodded with a small happy shriek.

Lucina walked up to the top level and toward the kitchenette. She set the child on the small table which had two stool designed chairs tucked beneath it. Lucina walked over to the small storage unit where the food supplies were located.

"Hmm, what shall we make. Should I attempt to make a soup using Corellian buckwheat noodles and nerf steak? Or maybe nerf steak with mounder potato rice?" Lucina said out loud while she stepped out to stare at the child.

The Mandalorian was standing beside the table. He looked away from the child to stare at her.

"Or do you have a suggestion?"

"Spicy."

"Something spicy…" Lucina mumbled as she tapped her chin.

Lucina tried to remember a recipe with spicy seasoning. She knew she could probably incorporate spicy seasoning in a recipe, but she did not want to mess up dinner with too much spiciness.

"You cannot think of one, can you?"

"I usually incorporate spicy ingredients into recipes, never really made an all out spicy recipe." Lucina admitted with a shrug.

A sigh escaped from the Mandalorian before he walked by her to enter the storage area.

"I will make dinner."

"You?" Lucina turned around to stare at the Mandalorian with a tone of disbelief and shock.

"Why say it like that?" Mandalorian glanced at her with hands on his hips.

"Nothing." Lucina shook her head while she quickly moved out of the doorway.

For the next hour, Lucina and the child watched the Mandalorian move back and forth at the counter and stove. Lucina nose twitched a bit when the smell of spicy seasonings was strong. Her nostrils were feeling a burning sensation.

When the pan was set in the middle for the table, Lucina nostrils really felt to be burning. Her eyes flickered to the Mandalorian, who sat down across from her.

"Are you sure the child can eat this?" Lucina questioned with raised eyebrows.

"The child ate a frog, probably eats anything." The Mandalorian waved his hand toward the child.

"That was a frog. I do not think the frog had a spicy taste." Lucina pointed out.

The child moved toward the glass pan which held a casserole. The child sniffed the casserole. Almost immediately the child made a squeal sound, ears drooped and gave a head shake.

"Told you." Lucina sang softly.

The Mandalorian sighed and stood up, moving to the stove and picking up a small pan. He poured something into a small bowl and brought it over to the table.

"I made it just in case the child and you could not handle the Tiingilar." The Mandalorian set the small bowl in front of the child.

The child let out a loud coo and picked up the bowl, sipping the broth from it.

"Tiingilar?" She questioned

Lucina plated some of the meat and vegetable casserole and set it in front of her. The spicy spices could be seen throughout the casserole. The spicy smell continue to burn her nostrils.

"It is a Mandalorian dish. Is your nostrils burning?"

"Yes." Lucina nodded while she picked up a fork.

"That is known as hetikles."

Lucina mumbled the word over and over until she looked up at him.

"Hetikles." She said it slowly, which he nodded without making a comment.

"It means nose burn."

"True to that." Lucina said as she stabbed into a piece of the casserole slice and lifted it toward her mouth.

When the piece entered her mouth immediately she felt the spiciness spread throughout her mouth. She felt her mouth to open a little, blowing out some air and thinking she could cool down her mouth. Her nostrils felt clearer as she chewed the spicy casserole.

The Mandalorian stayed quiet and simply stared at her. She felt he was waiting for her comment or to see if she could handle the spicy casserole.

Lucina swallowed and stabbed off another piece from the casserole slice on her plate. She repeated before and brought it up to her mouth. Even though it was spicy, the casserole was delicious. It had spicy seasoning, but other seasonings came through too.

"This taste very good."

A small disbelief chuckle escaped from the Mandalorian.

"What?" Lucina eyebrows rose.

"Simply impressed you are handling it. It is not a dish to eat lightly." The Mandalorian stated while he started to plate his own.

Lucina knew he would leave the room to go eat it privately so she could not see his face.

Hearing a coo, the Mandalorian and Lucina looked away from each other to see the child stare at the casserole piece on Lucina's fork and then at its hands where there was a small piece. Before Lucina or the Mandalorian could realize what was going on, the child put the tiny piece of the casserole in its mouth.

"No!" The Mandalorian and Lucina exclaimed with their hands outstretched towards the child.

The child made a face and then began to make spitting sound.

"We need bread or milk." Lucina pushed herself out of the seat with the Mandalorian.

The two ran for bread and milk. Lucina clenched the milk and the Mandalorian held the bread. Both turned around and ran into each other. The Mandalorian grabbed her arm before she could fall backwards. He pulled her upright, but his strength caused her to fall forwards against him. They both stared at one another. Neither were unmoving away from each other.

Although they snapped out of their trance when the child made another sound. The two turned their heads to stare at the child. The child drank the rest of the soup in the cup and then dropped the cup. The child's head began to shake back and forth, its mouth opening and closing.

Lucina ran forward and poured the milk into the cup.

"Here, here." Lucina whispered as she held the cup to the child's mouth.

The child grabbed the cup and gulped down the milk. The Mandalorian stepped forward to hand over a small piece of bread, which the child took and shoved it straight into its mouth. Lucina poured some more milk into the cup and handed the cup to the child.

Lucina stood back beside the Mandalorian and watched as the child sat back with a sigh. The child's ears dropped with a relief expression. The child's eyes raised and stared between the Mandalorian and Lucina with a coo.

A relief sigh escaped Lucina, but a small chuckle escaped the Mandalorian. Lucina smacked him in the stomach causing his attention to draw onto her. She mouthed 'cut it out' to him. He shrugged his shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

"The child is fine now." The Mandalorian gestured toward the child.

"Yes, but let us make note the child cannot have spicy foods."

"Or rather Tiingilar." The Mandalorian pointed toward the casserole.

The two nodded at each other in agreement before their attention was back on the child. The child glanced at the casserole and made a face while stepping away from the casserole. This time, Lucina could not help but gently chuckle along with the Mandalorian.

Lucina walked back to the table to continue to finish her piece of the casserole. She watched as the Mandalorian grabbed his plate and turned away, making his way to leave the kitchenette.

"You know, you got to teach me to make this and other Mandalorian dishes. I do enjoy learning new recipes, especially baking sweets." Lucina said before he officially walked out of the kitchenette.

Mandalorian turned halfway around and stayed quiet. Lucina paused in chewing. The quietness began to make Lucina to wonder if bringing up his origin was a touchy subject. She was about to apologize, but the Mandalorian spoke.

"Yeah…we start out with the Tiingilar recipe." The Mandalorian voice was low, but loud enough for her to hear.

Lucina nodded with a small smile and she watched the Mandalorian walk away.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hello Everyone!**

**Here was a new chapter.**

**Apologies if any sort of information or facts are wrong.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Thank You!**


End file.
